Give The World
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: KIRGE.How could I do anything else? It has a majorly twisty plot at first but, it eventually becomes easier to follow. Kinda a sequal to Chrono Cross. Finishedin a way
1. Dreaming Again

Hey another fic...this will be along one...with big agonizing, depressing plot...this is Chrono Cross thus it is a Kirge. It is placed after the ending...and no I own nothing. I love this video game...there needs to be more Kirge's out there...can never be enough of Kirge.

* * *

Give The World

Chapter one: Dreaming Again

He watched with the young child next to him. Watched as an orphanage, the young child's home burned, taking all her friends and "family" with it. He saw a few tears glisten on the child's small face, like crystals reflected in the moons dim glow. The flames where dancing, mirrored in the child's cerulean eyes, along with the pain he could feel radiating from her small fragile body. He looked down to the child and hugged her tightly. He listened as the child pleaded with him to not leave her...that she didn't want to be all alone. The child asked him if he would leave her...just like everyone else. He said he would never truly leave her. She asked if she would see him again. He told her she would. He wished to stay there, but could feel his body start to be engulfed by time's deep-set web of lies. Everything spinned around him. The background blurred and the image of the young child changed to a 16-year-old girl. A girl seeming to by some dark void drift away from him. Taken away again.

"Kid" Serge's mind called out. As Kid's figure gradually shadowed he called again...trying desperately to keep her there. She was all he wanted. But she continued to be shadowed over until Serge could no longer see her childlike face and cerulean eyes.

Serge was left in complete darkness, without even those evil burning flames to accompany him. There was nothing...no one...just dark...and him. He was drifting. Just drifting. To where he did not know or care. Serge didn't put he effort in to direct himself in any particular direction. He didn't have any effort left in him. So he just drifted endlessly alone. Without Kid.

Serge awoke to the loud banging on his door. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the-oh so politely knocking person who had come to pester him. Serge kicked some objects out of his way as he left his room and entered the living room, heading to the kitchen so he could answer whoever was at the door, then tell them to leave.

A lot had changed in theone year since the time devourer. Serge hadn't ever been more miserable in his life. He missed the Australian that put the joy and adventure into his days, which now were so quiet. That is take the constant annoyance all his friends gave him. They were always worrying about him. Serge's mom had died. Thus he had the house all to himself now. However, that misfortunate event had cuased a dramatic increase of how much they worried about him.

Once finally reaching the door Serge opened it a little. Unfortunately it was Leena on the other side. As soon as the door was open she burst in and started complaining about what a mess it was inside. Serge thought that if it was such a mess inside then she should go back outside.

"Serge you really need to propose soon...heaven knows you need someone to do the housework." Leena of course meant for Serge to propose to her. She had been tossing or blindly chucking full-blown out marry me now or I'll kill you at Serge, who to say the least had no interest in her what so ever, for about he last 1/3 of a year. Serge had no intention on ever marrying Leena though. He thought she was a rude, selfish, whiney bitch who by no means would ever shut up. She was still whining about those god damned Komodo Dragon Scales. Serge didn't know how much more of Leena he could possibly withstand before he blew.

"Oh Serge, did you hear about how my friendSarah is getting married? They are only 16!" Serge knew this was another hint for him to marry her and that it meant they were old enough for it. Serge chose to remain silent then answer Leena and tell her how many times she really had told him this, which was in the leagues of about 30 or so.

Leena had started to pick up Serge's living room...he hated that.

"Leena"

"Yes Serge." Serge never failed to be surprised at how much attention Leena gave to what he said.

"I'm kind of busy right now so if you could leave...it would be great." Serge lied. In truth he just wanted the annoying year younger than him girl to leave.

"I'll see you later Serge" Serge hoped she wouldn't.

Serge made his way back to his room, falling on his bed with a loud thump. His main goal in life at the current time was to escape this stupid brutal reality he was forced to live. The music in Serge's room echoed throughout the room, drowning out the other sounds of Arni Village. Serge closed his eyes. Trying to stop himself form thinking about Kid. A while back he had declared that an impossible task, but here he was, once again,aiming for the impossible.

Serge heard screams. People screaming. Serge opened his eyes...it was still there. Serge for the first time in months opened his curtains. Havoc was wreathing outside. For as far as Serge could see there were shadow cats destroying villagers. A fire burned and destroyed most the town already, and was spreading quickly. Serge grabbed his swallow and was gone.

Serge slashed a few Shadow cats here and there, as he tried to comprehend what was going on around him. What was causing this? The thing his mind told him was the thing he didn't want to hear the most. Lynx...Serge hadn't seen the demi-human for over a year, not since he had defeated him...and he thought just that...that he had defeated him. Obviously he was mistaken. For there in front of him was Lynx...s smile on his cat-like face. He was enjoying this, wasn't he? Enjoying watching this village burn...just like Kid's orphanage. Besides Lynx was another familiar demi-human...Harle, who mouthed an apology in Serge's direction.

Serge expected to awake any minute now. Any minute. He did not do such a thing though. Serge could feel the flames around him, as they lapped at the buildings surrounding. He could hear all the screams, all the deaths. How? Why? Why was Serge's world crumbling even further beneath his feet everyday?

Lynx snickered, and smiled at Serge, taunting him. He did a good job of it. Serge went to attack him...but soon as his swallow made contact the Feline disappeared, along with Harle. Serge was outraged...confused...alone...he turned to see the scene of the last fiery bits of his home...well...what used to be.

Serge stood silent, his swallow made a dull thump when it fell from his hands hitting the ground. So many un-answerable questions raced thorough his mind. He dared himself to awake.

A sharp stabbing pain went through Serge.

"Sorry my dear Serge...please still dream of Moi." With that the harlequin blew Serge a kiss and disappeared. Serge felt the blood coming from his wound...felt unconsciousness dominating. So he let himself drift away. He'd always lose to the darkness

* * *

End of chapter 1...Review please...I know it sucks...I will edit it later and make it better...It gets better too and a lot more interesting. So RR me but don't be too harsh cause I'm only 12...hey soon to be 13...and I can't take a lot of truama.

(I just edited this chap a little, it's been months since i wrote this chap. I'm s13 now so sticks out tongue)


	2. Guldove

Next Chap okay...and thank you to my reviewers...I appreciate it sooooo incredibly much. Anyway this story gets rather confusing...I hope...and will have plot twist upon agonizing plot twist...or so I hope... 

Give The World

Chapter 2: Guldove

* * *

Serge awoke to the bright sun lazily beaming down upon him. Blindingly white covers wereentangled around him. Serge's vision was rather blurred, and his mind foggy, but he could see the outline of where he was, fuzzy as though it may be. Goldove. Doc's hospital.

Serge slowly sat up. He wished he hadn't a minute later though. The pain in his stomach shot throughout him sharply, it went through his entire body, sending him ridged. Serge fell back to the soft bed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to move. He hated feeling so utterly helpless.

Serge heard someone talking outside the door to his hospital room. He was in the same room that Ki-she had been in. Best not to think about that though. Serge was already way too confused for any sort of comfortingly painful memories. Serge tried to hear what was being said outside the room, but the strain he was putting on himself to do it almost made things start to spin again, Serge decided against it for that reason.

It looked to be late afternoon. Shouldn't doc be checking on Serge by this time? As if on cue Doc walked in.

"Hey, your awake..." Doc paused then finished his sentence mechanically "dude." Serge ignored how much that creeped him out. The way he said it wasn't right, wasn't docish, wasn't humanish. Then again it was probably was just Serge's condition messing up the world. "How are ya feeling" There, that was Doc.

Serge answered after a moment. "Well considering I have a whole in my gut, and that my village was just burned down, oh and not to mention that it was burned down by a villain I thought I had killed long ago..." Serge paused realizing he was being a little mean. It wasn't Doc's fault. It would be so easy to take it out on him though. "Just fine..."

"Geez...a little cranky" Doc chuckled. "It's okay dude, I totally understand." Doc waved his hands in front of him, and then put them back into his pockets. "Well I'm glad your okay...everyone was freaking out over ya. Ya know..." Doc laughed. "Even Zoah and Karsh were a little worried bout ya." Serge nodded an answer. Not quite feeling up to speaking again. "I'll go announce thatyou're okay." Doc left the room, Serge barely noticed. Heheard more conversation from outside, he didn't even try to listen to it this time, it was too much of a strain.

Doc came back in. "Ya gonna be havin' loads a visitors dude. Ya up for it?" To tell the truth Serge wasn't up for it. "Like ya have a choice. People gonna be rushing in hear any moment." Doc laughed some more. "I'll tell them not to touch ya though...say it might cause bodily harm or somethin dude...that'll help, right" Doc left again. More talking. Then Leah walked in.

"Um...hi Serge." Leah gave a great Cheetah smile. "How are you...um...doing" Serge smiled slightly. Leah was one of the people Serge liked. One of the only now a days. Kid's leave had made him considerably unhappy, along with anti-social. He preferred to notbe obligatedto put an effort into anything. Not thinking about Kid took all theeffort he had anyway.

"Okay...could be better..." Leah giggled.

"Um...guess you could..." Leah jumped up onto the bed Serge was on; looked more like she was pouncing on it though. It made Serge smile.

"Haven't seen you for a while. How have you been" Leah smiled brightly, sticking her tongue outalittle in joy.

"Well...um...the jungle is doing...um...well." Leah nodded. She sounded so childish. "Besides that...um...monsters are starting to take over again...um...I'm doing a good job...um...killing them off though...um." Leah giggled. "They aint too...um...strong."

"I'm sure they are." Serge laughed a little. "I think you're just too strong." Leah smiled proudly. Serge knew she packed a punch, especially for her size. Serge didn't even want to think about how strong she would be when she got older and bigger.

"Hey yall" Serge and Leah turned to see a very enthusiastic Orhla standing in the doorway. "I'm glad your doing better" Orhla pulled up a chair, and plopped down on it, backwards, so the back of the chair was facing Serge and so was she, one leg on either side.

"So am I..." Serge responded. Orhla chuckled a little. "I'm sorry bout it all, ya know..." Orhla was as vibrant as ever at least.

"Um..." Leah tugged on Orhla's clothing. Orhla looked at Leah. "What are you...um...sorry about" Orhla looked away. She was sorry about Serge's village that's what.

"Um...it's adult stuff Leah." Leah made an awwwww noise. "Speakin of adult stuff. Leah could you please go outside. Me and Serge need to talk."

"Why can't I listen?" Leah whined.

"Leah, the adults just need to confirm something, okay." Leah didn't look convinced in leaving. "If what we think is true then you'll find out. Okay?"

"Awwwww, okay...um..." Leah hung her head as she walked out of the room. Orhla waited for her to shut the door, and for the noise of the door leading outside being shut as well, making sure she wasn't listening in on her and Serge.

"Serge...I don't mean to be so un-caring about what happened...but we need to know. So I'm asking you if you really saw Lynx." Serge sighed deeply and nodded. Orhla sighed. "Don't he ever die?" Orhla took a deep breath. "Well, I'll tell the others. General Viper will send out some people to search for his furriness." Serge nodded again in answer, looking out the window,watching the children happily playing without a care. Never did they know what was going on a year ago, and they wouldn't know now. Serge just hoped this matter would be dealt with correctly and quickly. Hoped that he wouldn't have to play role as Chrono Trigger again. "You don't know where he is do you?" Serge shook his head. "Okay...thanks again." Orhla walked out of the room, leaving Serge alone again.

Serge decided to try and sit up again. Pain rocked through his body, but Serge managed to sit leaning against the wall behind the bed. Serge still watched the children outside. The sun gleamed on the ocean, making it seem like thousands of diamonds in a sea of blue. It seemed like a portrait. In a perfect life, with perfect people. Well Serge's life was far from perfect, and he was far from perfect. Well guess that doesn't matter. After all he was just there to make it perfect for everyone else. To pick up fate's shattered pieces, glue them back together. It was funny to once again realize how all he was good for was being the Chrono Trigger. The savior. Serge's purpose in life just simply did not include a good life. A perfect life. Or even a happy life. He only wanted one thing, and that was the one thing that he was always denied to have, through all his struggles to obtain it. He had all his other "friends"..."companions"...whatever they were...except for the one he wanted, and that bothered him to no ends.

A few hours past before anyone else came to see Serge. It was Dario who finally did. Serge dis-liked Dario though. Probably because he was the person standing in Karsh's way of happiness. He wasn't even all that great, yet Riddel preferred him over Karsh. He didn't treat Karsh, his best friend well either. It bothered Serge. He bothered Serge.

"Would you like to hear the news?" Serge wanted to say no but also wanted to know what was going on, even if it was from Dario. Serge finally nodded, but refused to look at Dario as he spoke. "We started looking for a trace of Lynx where Arni Village was burned down." Heartless bastard. It wasn't like it bothered Serge all that much for people to mention his burned village, but that was just flat out cruel, rude, flat out saying it like that. "We haven't found anything but to a clue of his whereabouts." Serge wondered why if they hadn't found anything but a clue, were telling him anything at all. Perhaps they felt as if the Chrono Trigger should be very much informed about the whole situation. Well maybe he should be. "We think it may have something to do with the dimensional vortex." Well gee ya think. God. Damn. Idiots. "We will keep you informed about any latest news." Dario walked out officially.

"Well the Accia army has gone way down hill." Serge mumbled. "Obviously it has something to do with the dimensions...what I want to know is what? And how"

"The rest of the evening went quietly, Serge received dinner and ate peacefully. Time passed, dragged on treacherously. Until night spread its wings out over the world, covering the sky, making it all dark. Serge still sat. He knew sleep would not come. There was no point in even trying to make it.

"Serge watched hollowly as the town slowly shut down, the people came home, the lights went out till everything was dark and peaceful.

"Hello monsieur..." A quiet whisper behind Serge echoed out. Serge turned abruptly. Harle. She was floating a few feet above ground. She looked not so happy.

"What do you want" Serge asked suspiciously. "Here to stab me again" Harle looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Serge. I didn't want to. I had no choice." Serge didn't look convinced. "It was monsieur Lynx's command. I had to." Serge looked away.

"What did you come here for?" Serge asked quietly.

"To help you. For I do care...mon bon ami." Serge looked to her. He hated it when she used French. He liked to know what she was saying to him.

"How so" Serge was fully aware of how cold he sounded. Harle flinched at the frozen tone he held.

"By giving you clues. I wish I could simply tell toi." Again with the French. "But first I want to speak with you." Harle sat down on the bed Serge was on. "You really want her back don't you?" Serge was shaken by the question. He didn't answer. Harle sighed. "Jai pense'" Serge still did not look at Harle. "Do you really want everything back?" Serge looked at Harle finally.

"I'd give the world..." Harle sighed and floated up into the air again.

"Then I will tell you all I can tell." Harle sighed. "Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming." Serge looked at Harle about to ask her more. "Please still dream of moi mon bon ami." And then blew a kiss and disappeared.

Serge sat in silent confusion for a long agonizing time, before finally after so many restless hour falling asleep.

* * *

Well then chapter 2 up and ready to go. I had a French friend help me with the Harle speaking in French. Yes my friend is French...anyway these are what the words mean if you don't know and want to. 

Moi-me

Toi-you

Jai Pense'- thought so...figured so...

Monsieur-mister...or somethin like that...aint to sure...got the general drift though

And then the most dreaded one...I found out today what Bon Ami means...Harle says it in the game even...Bitchy bitch...it means Boy Friend...and the mon in front I added simply means my...stupid bitch doesn't understand serge aint her boyfriend...bitch... Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Dreams? Reality?

**Yay...chap 3...oh goodie...I'm joyous...I hope you know I'm using my time I set for playing Final Fantasy 8 on this...so Review me! I did keep writing mostly cause I want to get to the what the fuck part. PLOT TWIST. Wont be there yet, or for a while though, so just sit back and try to guess what is gonna happen. I do not own shit okay...okay. Cause ya know if Chrono Cross belonged to me Leena would have died and Harle would have been tortured in sadness and there would have been a hell of a lot more Kid Serge Scenes. And the game would have ended sooooo differently. And more than1 of the 9 or so endings would have had a Kirge instead of none! ARG that was so disappointing...**

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 3: Dreams? Reality?

Serge was awoken by a sudden scream. Serge opened his eyes, Cobalt blue searching the room he was in: flames devoured everything, golden eyes piercing through it all. A pillar collapsed, too burned and grief strickento stand any longer. The roof fell inupon young child. Serge couldn't move to save him. He couldn't move at all, not even to save himself from the burning sensation he felt running up his arm. A young girl. A very zealous girl, with a blonde pigtail threatened a gold-eyed demi-human. Serge watched, and couldn't do anything to stop it, he was forced by powers un-known to him to watch the girl be slashed and hurt by the feline demi-human. He couldn't run out and save her. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

The scene obscured. Serge was lying on cold floors, watching as Lynx disguised as him stabbed Kid. Watched and couldn't do a thing as she fell to the ground, her necklace making a jiggle against the frozen floors of Fort Dragonia. Watch as Kid went pale, absolutely white, like some kind of ghost. Watch as Kid's breath stopped. He couldn't save her. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Kid lay in a bed, covered by those blinding white sheets in Doc's hospital, waiting for Serge to return with the Hydra humor. Though he never did. He couldn't go out in get it, like he did in the past. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Kid sat chained to a wall, bleeding and bruised, torn and worn. In a dark, musty, damp cell. All alone. Serge couldn't make her not alone, couldn't heal the wounds scattered across her porcelain skin. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Serge was engulfed in water, water that drowned out the previous scene. Only blue was visible, it was like a fog that was un-escapable. Serge surfaced and there was Arni village, just like it always was. Calm. Quiet. Un-crowded. Small. Serene. There stood Leena, like always, watching the children from the pier.

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming...

Serge awoke again. Blinded by the pure white sheets at Doc's hospital. Serge stood up, ignoring the pain in his stomach that spread through his body. He walked through the door. The scenes shifted un- naturally. Serge went outside, puasing only slightly to notice it. After the scenes shifted un-naturally again, showing the docks of Guldoveno one was there, just an empty Guldove. There were no bustling people, no people selling weapons for discount price. Serge took another step, it echoed, then people appeared, as if they were always there. Always there, without a single fail.

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be a reality. You may just be dreaming...

Serge figured it was just that he was still delusional from the injury he had received from Harle...or maybe...a dream? Reality? What was going on? Serge was sure he missed something...or was too blind to see something...Or maybe he was just seeing too clearly.

"What are you doing up, dude? You shouldn't be up." And what are you doing here Doc? You should be in the hospital...

"I'm fine..." Serge was surprised at how suspicious and cold his voice came out. Doc didn't seem to notice though.

"Wow, you're pretty tough. Already up and about...well I guess that's okay. If you pass out or somethin' come back right away though...or wheneva you wake up..." Doc laughed and went inside the hospital. Serge thought that it would be more Doc like to tell him to go back inside and rest up. Then again, everything was screwed up at the moment. He let it go.

Serge made his way around town. Taking slight pleasure watching the ocean drift in and out, the waves shuffle back and forth. Serge watched a boat dock. Korcha jumped out of it. Upon noticing Serge he called out to him,

"Why aintCHA dead yet?" Oh great welcome.

"I dunno, guess I'm just a survivor." Korcha didn't seem at all pleased at Serge's still being alive.

"Oh..." damn. Korcha sounded disappointed.

"Look, next time I promise to die for you okay." Serge yelled and stood up.

"You betCHA you will" Korcha yelled back to Serge. And I thought Dario was bad. God.

Serge went to go see Steena. Miss logical would be a good person to see right about now. Serge made his way up the stairs towards Steena's current location. Serge's injury didn't hurt him so much; he had just gotten it to hurt so much it had gonenumb. Serge got through the guard at the door, and pushed the curtain out of his way, entering the small dimly lit hut. The scene's didn't flicker this time.

"Hello Serge. Glad to see that you are well." Serge nodded and leaned against a wall.

"Your wound hurts you, does it not?" Steena asked.

"Not really..." Serge replied.

"You are strong, truly the Chrono Trigger." If that was supposed to honor Serge, or be some kind of compliment it didn't turn out that way. Serge didn't like to be reminded of what he was, of his purpose. He preferred to be normal. Or at least not think about not being what and who he was.

"Yea..." Serge sighed.

"Do you have something you wish to ask of me?" Steena questioned. Serge thought a moment.

"Yea actually..."

"You may ask anything." Steena reassured.

"I was just wondering if you knew what something I heard meant." Serge explained slowly.

"What did you hear? Tell me, and I shall tell you what I know."

"...Okay...it was..." Serge sighed inwardly, this really had beennagging at him thouhg."Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming." Serge finished, looking hopeful at Steena. Everything seemed to shut down. Steena stood in the same position exactly. The noises drowned out by silence un-merciful hands. Nothing happened.

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming.

Serge looked around. A moment or so passed then everything started again. The noise blurred back, and Steena stirred.

"Where did you hear that?" Steena's voice didn't seem her own suddenly. Realizatoin seemed to come to an abrupt hault. This wasn't right...he wasn't delusional...

"Do you know anything?" Serge refused to answer her question. Steena seemed to return to normal, her voice settling back into its usual tone.

"No. I know nothing. I can only give you my sincere apology." Serge didn't know what was going on, maybe it** was** just that he was delusional or psychotic...or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was...was un-known...for now.It was hard to figure everything out when at one moment everything was okay to the next so very wrong.Why was Serge's world crumbling even further beneath his feet everyday?

"Thanks anyway..." Serge left the small hut, without listening to Steena's monotone goodbye.

Serge made his way through the swarm of people. He climbed down the ladder, deciding to head back to the docks in his lonesome silence.

Someone screamed behind him. When Serge turned around he saw the hut he had come out of on fire. Someone behind him screamed. "LYNX!" Serge turned and Lynx stood flames ripping around him, his golden cat-like eyes glowing with sinister desire. Time stopped, everything was still no one moved, the noise all stopped, even the flames were beneath his humble power.

"Come now Chrono Trigger...you must understand?" Lynx questioned calmly.

"And what is it that I should understand?" Lynx snickered.

"Well of course...understand what is going on...and why." Lynx started to walk to Serge. Serge held his ground. Refused to budge a single inch...refused to crower for Lynx's malicious pleasure.

"I'm afraid I don't..."

"We must change that now..." Lynx snickered. "I guess I have been neglecting to teach you." Lynx stepped back. "See you..." flames wrapped around Lynx, and he was gone. Everything started again. The noise returned. It echoed throughout Guldove. Flames tore through the crowds of people, killing. Serge jumped out of the way as a building collapsed. He felt his wound reopen, felt as blood came, pouring down, spilling across the ground, dying it a crimson red. Everything stopped again. Then started and then stopped, and repeated, Serge saw a girl, a girl with blonde hair, a girl who was bleeding and bruised, torn and worn, flicker in and out of his vision, when time stopped she was right before him, when it started she was gone again. Serge forced himself to get up, he made his way to where the girl was, where Kid was. He was so close. Almost there. Serge couldn't hold his weight any longer. He collapsed. Time stopped. Flames stopped in mid burn. Serge fell into Kid, who caught him. Kid fell to the ground form his weight, lading on her knees. Serge let his head rest on her shoulder. Kid cradled Serge in her arms. Let her head rest next to his neck. A few solemn tears ran down Kid's face, and landed softly on Serge's shoulder. Serge wrapped his arms around the crying Kid, trying to be of some comfort. Kid held onto him. Never wanting to let him go. Hoping time would just stay suspended for them forever. But Reality...dreams...aren't that kind. Everything started again. The flames once again burned. Kid disappeared, faded away. Serge fell to the ground, as Guldove burned around him. He had failed again.

* * *

**Okay...I'm happy...it's starting to get a little creepy...can't wait to post chapter 5...that one is um...a little different...I'm writing it now...and don't have a chapter 4 started...arg...it is 2:25 though...and there is school tomorrow, oh the dreaded 6th grade. So I kinda have to sleep...sigh...REVIEW ME! And Kp I don't totally hate this...so yay...be proud of me for not...though tomorrow ill will probably think it sucks...alas that is my sad life...**

**(Hey, like months later andI'm editing, like I said in chap 1 or was it 2? Oh well so yea, I'm totally ashamed of this...it's almost enough to make me take it down...) **


	4. Home Again

**I have to get this chapter up so I can put up number 5! Yes it is 2:57...and yes I am tired...I want coffee!**

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 4: Home Again?

Serge awoke to the sun shinning down on him, and the serene sounds of the waves drifting up to the shoreline. Serge opened his eyes to see a valley of golden yellow sand before him. Slowly Serge got up, wincing when remembering he had a wound, surprise washed over him when it did not cause him any pain. Serge looked at his stomach to investigate. There was no wound. But...

Serge ran up to where Arni Village was located. There it stood happy and bustling as ever. The kids played. People laughed, having merry conversations. It sat there happily as if it had always been there. The Village where nothing bad ever happened, besides not catching enough fish to meet the quota.

_Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality.  
__You may just be dreaming..._

Serge slowly made his way into the village, as though if her moved too fast he might provoke the village to disappear or start up on fire. Serge didn't understand. Couldn't understand.

Serge saw Leena run up to him. "Hey did you hear how my friendSarah is getting married? She's only 16!" Serge stared blankly at Leena a moment, expecting time to just stop and Lynx to show up again at any time.

"Yea actually I did, from you..." Serge walked pass Leena, to his house. Serge locked the door so Leena nor anyone else could come and bother him. Serge walked into his room and fell onto his bed.

_Don't believe everything you see. It may not be a reality.  
You may just be dreaming..._

Serge closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep...a dreamless empty sleep, where nothing could bother him. But he didn't get that kind of sleep, he got something quite different.

"See you..."

* * *

**Hey...Oh yea...next chap gets to be posted...yea...I'm just now realizing I've posted 4 chapters tonight...hmmmmm...anyway Im happy and tired it is now 3:11...that chap was short I know...But I wanna post next chap and im tired and its late and I have school tomorrow...so now im gonna go off and try to sleep...**


	5. The Great Fire Of Guldove

**Hey...okay this chapter is gonna be a little different...just a little. Winks I dunno were I got this idea from. I have a really creped out mind to let you know. I hope I confuse you...sometime during this fic...and K.p. I know you with your easily confused issues...are probably already...lol...Review me! OH...some of the words class was deleted by found the day after posting...arg...well if there is a word missing it was supposed to be class...as far as I know...**

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 5: The Great Fire Of Guldove

Serge slowly opened his eyes, to find himself in a dim lighted...classroom? Serge found himself seated in a desk. The lights flickered in the classroom a few times. Serge stood up.

"Take a seat! Class is about to begin" Serge felt himself pushed back into his seat. Shadow cats appeared, sitting tall in the desks all around him. Looking to the front of the class. A loud shrill bell erupted, saying that"Class has begun! May I have your attention please" Serge looked to the front off the classroom, to the source of the voice. Lynx. He stood with a pointing stick in his clawed hand, and grinned fangedly at Serge. "Today we are going to learn about the Great Fire Of Guldove" Lynx snapped his pointer on the black board, and images appeared. It was like a projector was putting on a movie, though there was no projector, and you had been through that very same tragic movie. Different scenes of Guldoves burning went by. Serge watched in horrible remembrance as the scenes switched, different views. "Now then, this Great Fire was started by the hatred of a father to son" Lynx smiled evilly at Serge. "Oh, it could have been prevented, yes! But alas the one person who had enough in him to do save all of Guldove failed" Lynx once again looked at Serge. The whole class followed Lynx, and all turned to look at Serge this time. With a couple hundred golden eyes on Serge, he wasn't too comfortable. "Yes class, he failed! Lost." The class of shadow cats turned their attention to Lynx again.

"Now then" Lynx pointed at the black board again, it changed to a screen with statistics on it. "Time for the statistics" The class watched intently. "How many people died in this fire: 66. How many live: 1. The 1 that lived was the one failed the rest. How ironic" Lynx snickered at Serge. Golden eyes gleaming in clear bliss. Happy with the ability to be so cruel. "The Chrono Trigger! How many Chrono Triggers have failed anyone at anytime in the past: 0 How many times the current Chrono Trigger has Failed: around 15. It even includes his very own father. Along with the most powerful being in all existence, fate! Now then, who thinks Schala made a mistake when choosing" The entire class but Serge raised their hands. "So I thought."

"Stop." Serge stood up, causing the class's bright yellow eyes to all eyes to all gaze upon him once again. "I'm not gonna put up with your dumb tricks anymore." Serge was annoyed, horribly. Lynx came up with all this immorally cruel things to do...they were always so different...

"Sit down! You're disturbing the class" An un-known force pushed Serge back into the desk. "Or do I need to give you detention" Lynx gave a sinister grin. "Now then, back to class." The class's gaze shifted back to Lynx. "Open your books to page 66, let's see what it has to say" the class opened their books. Serge didn't though the book flipped to the correct page on its own. "Now I want you to read paragraph 6 page 66, and answer questions 6-66." Lynx's eyes sparkled with glee. The class set to work. Serge just stared at the page. "Do you need me to read aloud" Serge said nothing. "Okay. Class we shall be having an aloud assignment today! Especially for our new student" Serge was still silent. The lights flickered again.

Lynx began to read: "The Great Fire Of Guldove was a horrific tragedy for all of man kind. Guldove was the main source of medical products and other related things. So when it was destroyed it of course affected the rest of the world. There were less trained people to heal, less medicine. Otherwise more people died. It was the start of the world's death. Was the beginning piece to a giant puzzle that would soon be put together. Eventually the world got worse and no saved it. No one attempted it."

Lynx closed his book. "Now for questions..." The class's attention was fully concentrated on Lynx. "#1: why didn't the Chrono Trigger do something?" All the shadow cats raised their hands. Lynx pointed to one"you" then crossed his arms again. The shadow cat let out an eruption of hisses. "That's correct" Lynx praised. "Because he is a failure" Lynx grinned in Serge's direction. "#2: Why did the Chrono Trigger fail around 15 times and is failing miserably still?" Again all the shadow cats raised their hands. Lynx pointed to one, and again hisses came. "Correct! Well, what a smart class I have." Lynx smiled. "Yes because he is a failure" Lynx sneered. "Well...sadly our time is almost up! One last question... Suppose we wont have time for them all." Lynx straitened himself up. "#3: Why did the Chrono Trigger continuously fail the one he loved most. Why did again he fail her? Why did Serge fail Kid" Serge flinched. The classroom was filled with shadow cat paws reaching to the ceiling with the flickering lights. Lynx pointed to the Shadow cat next to Serge. It hissed. "Correct! Because Serge is a failure! To everyone! To Kid." The lights flickered a couple times. "Class dismissed" The lights went out. Serge was engulfed by darkness.

A light went on somewhere. A spotlight shinning down on Kid. The words Failure still echoed in Serge's brain. It seemed as if he had. There she sat bleeding and busied, torn and worn. Still chained up, and all he could do was watch silently from a distance.

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be a reality. You may just be dreaming...

* * *

**Oh yay...I've wanted to post this chapter for sooooo long...PLEASE REVIEW ME...I want to know what you think...is this chapter um...different? It's un-edited too though, like all my other chapters.**

**(At least it was un-edited then...I'm realizing how much better of a writer I've gotten to be in like the past year...)**


	6. What the Fuck? What the Fuck?

**So this is chapter 6! I am so proud of myself...Would be nicer if more people reviewed...suppose I'm lucky for having any reviews at all...sorry bout all the grammar errors in the last few chaps...just I have been writing at not too decent times at night. Anyway on with the tweaked out fic... Don't own SquareSoft, I am not worthy...**

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 6: What the fuck?

Serge woke with expectations of anything, he was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to not. Afraid of what was waiting for him, afraid of what wasn't. Serge eventually seemed to have all but no choice over the matter though, as the sun shone so brightly it seemed to blind him. Serge stood up, before opening his eyes, slowly one, and then the next. He was in his room, no time glitches occurred, no scenes of death or fire, or Lynx, or Kid...Just his dreary room, his normal dreary room, with only one unusual difference, the curtains were opened. Serge closed them. In the past months Serge had stopped enjoying the warm sun against his sun. He hid from it actually. It had made his skin dull slightly, or maybe that was just another cause from the aching he always felt inside. The loss. The hurt. The emptiness. He was denied normality, happiness, love, denied a world un- shattered, un-crumbling.

Serge yawned, stretching deeply, as if it could dull the aching in his heart. As to set his mind in motion...a better chance to figure all this shit going on out. Serge sat down on his bed, it made a dull creak under his weight. Serge rubbed his head, giving a heavy sigh. If he could understand what was reality or not it would make it all a lot easier. Something else that might help would be if a part of his brain would stop chanting "What the fuck. What the fuck is going on?" Serge was trying so hard to process everything. Parts of him were pleading to wake up again. He didn't want to live this life. Logical parts of him were saying that it was all a dream. Parts of him wanted time to freak out again so he could see Kid's porcelain face, so he could try not to fail her. Parts of him were cursing themselves to death. All sorts of assorted parts of him were disagreeing, arguing or just flat out confused. Serge didn't know what he wanted. What he thought. Though he was trying desperately to figure it out. Serge had decided it was all on tripped out dream, after all he was always thinking he was going off the deep end, this one was just a little deeper than he thought it would be.

"SERGE" Serge almost fell off his bed from the sudden scream of his name.

"Shit..." Serge mumbled, now what was going on? Serge ran outside. "What" Serge looked around, expecting flames or Lynx, or something different. All there was, was simply Arni Village, in a bit of a frenzy, yet still Arni Village.

"Serge..." Serge looked down at Leena. She was crying. Serge looked at her questioningly. "G-Guldove...is gone..." Serge's eyes widened. "It was b- burned down..." Leena shook from her tears. "A-and everyone there d-d-d- died...EVERYONE" Leena fell towards Serge, maybe expecting him to catch her, and comfort her. Instead he shoved passed her.

"Okay...okay..." Serge whispered to himself as though to calm himself down. He told himself that Leena was just a crazy hysterical bitch...that was all...that was all.

"SERGE" Serge again turned to a voice. It was Glenn. Serge noticed how sad he looked. "I n-need you to come with me. C-come with me to Viper manor..." Serge just nodded. He didn't want to upset Glenn further by asking questions. His questions were already basically confirmed...by Glenn's sad face. Everyone in Guldove had died...and Dario, Glenn's brother was in Guldove at the time.

* * *

**YEA...DEATH TO DARIO! I HATE DARIO! Oh how sad is Riddel gonna be? Oh well...Karsh will just have to comfort her... grins Till next time...See ya... Oh p.s. Orhla wasn't killed...how could I do that?**


	7. DARIO'S DEAD

**I'm sorry to all those Dario fans out there, coughyousuckcough but as of now in this fic...Dario is dead, sure he may come back later. Alas by hen I will have made sure there would be no way him and Riddel would ever be together again. I am I Riddel Karsh believer...get over it, or stop reading...I don't give a fuck, go ahead give me bad reviews if you wish, I don't care, I am strict in my pairing, and I am a helpless romantic, though I may be young, it doesn't mean I can't kick your sorry Dario loving ass...though I am sure any decent respectable person reading this fic likes Karsh more than Dario...aright then, on with it... and no I own nothing but my copy of the game...and some pics of it! Smiles Happily and I've beaten it around 50 times, along with every ending, it really pissed me off though when none of them were KidSerge endings...oh I'll shut up now...sorry**

* * *

Give The World 

Chapter 7:

The journey to Viper Manor was long and silent. The only comment Serge had heard Glenn make was when Serge couldn't pry Leena off of him and had to get her sister to knock her out for him. Glenn was being silent, and it was so un-natural for him. Serge figured it should only be expected though; after all from what Serge had gathered his brother had just died, most people wouldn't exactly be jumping for joy. Though Serge didn't mind his death, he was sure many other people did. After all after a guy has died twice, people tend to freak out, some, others just take it better than the first time.

After hours, maybe days as it seemed, silence made everything seem like forever. They arrived at the manor. It seemed as though the whole place was diseased with depression and tears. Everyone seemed to be suffering the loss of Dario, though Serge knew some people dis-like him, so they more felt for the people who had been close to him, even those who didn't care found it impolite and awkward not to seem sad, not to mourn. Besides it seemed enough for people to mourn just by the aura of Viper Manor.

Glenn led Serge to the meeting room on the east wing. General Viper sat on one knee, cradling his crying daughter. Marcy was crying too, holding her face in her hands, and rocking herself back and forth on a chair. ZOAH even looked sad, if that was possible, well his helmet covered his face, but a sad aura radiated off of him. Karsh sat next to Riddel on the sofa, with one consoling hand on her shoulder; the most he could get in with General Viper hugging her. Karsh looked sad though, very. Not so for Dario, Serge knew. Yes they were once best friends, but Dario had betrayed that friendship long ago. He wasn't sad for Dario's death, but more so for Riddel's happiness. Radius sat on a chair furthest away from everyone else, seeming to be the only person who showed no emotion on the set of events.

Glenn cleared his throat, in order to get all of their attentions. General Viper looked up, and slowly pried himself away from Riddel. Karsh whispered something to her, probably that it would be okay, or something similar, and she hugged him. Karsh stuttered a little bit, in a kind of stunned shook, then slowly, gently wrapped his arms around Riddel. Glenn smiled a little bit, first sign of anything but sorrow Serge had seen out of him.

"Come with me, I need to speak with you." General Viper turned from a grieving father to a official business man in front of Serge's very eyes. General Viper looked at Karsh and nodded his head towards the door, signaling for him to take Riddel to her room. Karsh picked up Riddel, who wrapped her arms around his heck, and nuzzled her head into his neck. Karsh tensed slightly, but relaxed again, and headed to the door. "Take care of her..." General Viper told Karsh quietly enough so that Riddel would not hear. Karsh simply nodded, walking out the door, and up to Riddel's room, to put her to bed. "Marcy, go to your room." For once in the girl's ten- year-old life she did as was told, and went to her room, without argument, without hesitation. Serge supposed even she, one of the brattiest of people understood how important this all was. "Take a seat." Serge accepted General Viper's hospitality, and sat down. General sighed deeply. Serge was positive that he was aware of how he was feeling: confused. Still he knew more than Serge.

"Is it true?" Serge asked blandly. "About Guldove. Serge asked though he was sure what the answer was going to be, afraid that the answer would be yes. General Viper was at first rather stunned on how un-considerate Serge was being about this, then remembered that Serge had changed drastically from when their adventure had begun, since Kid left.

"Yes."

"The fuck is going on?" Serge usually would have been nicer about this, but he was tired, confused, pissed, all together not happy. Still everyone did a double take on the words spoken.

"Well Guldove was burned..." Serge jumped up out of his chair.

"Damn it, I know that!" Serge sighed, and sat back down, then more calmly stated, "That wasn't what I asked..." Serge sighed again, holding his head.

"It was done by Lynx." Serge knew that too. "How he is alive, we are not sure...but he is. We are thinking it might have something to do with the dimensions." Damn. The Accia army really had gone down...

"Is that all you know?" Serge asked. "Cause I have figured that already." General Viper had a blank look on his face. Serge shook his head.

"Why, Serge. Do you perhaps know anything of it?" Serge looked at Radius, the one who spoke.

"No..." Serge lied. He wasn't sure how believable it was though. From the look on Radius's face however it looked like it hadn't been too believable.

"You know something. You must tell us." Serge ignored Radius. Maybe he would just shut up and go away. "We can't do anything, but send useless armies out looking for a Lynx we may never find if you don't tell us what you know!"

"I told you! I don't know anything!" Serge had yelled this time. Not a good thing. Now they suspected him, he had defended himself to quickly, too loudly.

"Serge, if you know anything, you should please tell us. We are all on the same side here." Serge ignored General Viper. Serge just looked at the ground. "Come on Serge. It might be like our old adventure like old times. But you have to tell us." This infuriated Serge. It would never be like then, like old times. It couldn't be. There was no Kid-her. Serge looked up at him, a large amount of venom hinted in his eyes. Serge was moody right now, and he had picked a bad choice of words. Though everyone in the room knew he knew something, and simply wished to not speak about it.

"You can tell us anything Serge. We are your friends." Serge ignored General Viper's re-assurance. Serge looked down.

"It will never be old times..." Serge shook just a little bit, his fists clenched, out of emotion. He was only human...Chrono Trigger actually. Did that mean he was supposed to be perfect? Calm? Accepting? Well Serge couldn't do that anymore. Not after all that had happened. He was like that once upon a time long ago, but he couldn't be that anymore. Not anymore. Everyone backed off, noticing Serge was pissed.

"Well, we have a group of highly trained soldiers searching for Lynx...I'm sure it will all turn out alright in the end..." Serge ignored General Viper's words again, as he shoved by him. Serge made his way down the passages. Serge wasn't entirely sure were he was going, he just need somewhere peaceful where he could think.

Serge found himself outside the Manor shortly. He went to the balcony, in the back, where he and his friends at the time Kid and Guile had made their way up the side of the cliff. Serge leaned on the ledge, lookin down, remembering old times. Serge closed his eyes, letting the wind blow his deep blue hair around him. He could feel the wind caress his face. Hear the ocean waves gently lulling the world into peaceful slumber.

What was going on?

What...how did Lynx come back?

How was it that Serge had awoken at Guldove and it had burned, when he had just come from Arni, which had also burned? How was it that the people in Guldove had said Arni had burned, and then they had not?

Serge was so confused. Maybe he would accept their help after all. Serge felt numb. Things faded a little bit. They twisted this way and that. Serge needed to get some rest. Serge headed for the guest room.

* * *

**There goes another chapter up...oh no I don't get to many reviews...oh normally I wouldn't have the energy to keep writing this...but alas...I enjoy writing this thoroughly. Wait till next chap...I shan't give anything away...things are gonna get odder and weirder until your head spins the fuck off...I hope...READ AND REVIEW...GIVE ME PASSION TO WRITE...suggest things if you wish too...**


	8. Steena Back From The Dead

**Well then...I have been slacking off considerably...well then I guess it is time to twist up reality once again...have fun...**

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 8: Steena...back from the dead

Serge awoke to a sharp knocking on his door. Serge moaned...damn it...why were people trying to wake him up? It was still dark outside. Serge glanced at his clock. Serge gave out a frustrated growl, 5:00.

"Hello!" not Marcy...why must it be Marcy awaking Serge...of all people...

Serge stood up very slowly. "I'm coming!" Serge lazily walked to the door, almost tripping 3 times. Serge opened the door. Serge scowled at the small pinkish girl outside the door. Marcy giggled at Serge, who exceptionally looked tired.

"What?"

"You have to get up now." Marcy had her usual snobby tone intact. Serge starred at her a moment. Serge didn't seem to grasp that concept...you know the one of "getting up..."

"Why?" Serge asked no emotion, or snobby tone in tact un-like Marcy.

"Like, because all of us get up this time, like duh!" Serge hated her...

"Why?"

"Like..." Marcy didn't seem to know." Serge gave her a "well?" look. "Because...people here like to wake up early."

Serge could defiantly not process why anyone would like to wake up early...I mean it would have to be by force.

"Why?"

Marcy looked annoyed by now. Serge thought for a moment that she might leave him alone because of it...no such luck. "Like, because they wanna get things done, like duh." Serge refrained from asking why again. Serge could only speak for himself, but he didn't like waking up this early...especially not to get thing done... "Now like, come on. It's like so breakfast, and I'm like so missing it." Serge hated her, the stupid preppy bitch.

"I'm not hungry..." Serge closed the door in Marcy's face.

"But like, people wanna speak to you!" Marcy sounded slightly desperate. "Besides I'm gonna get in like sooooo much trouble if I don't come back with you!" Serge couldn't resist from thinking "good" but still reluctantly told her to give him a moment. Serge, after a considerable amount of time to very slowly get ready finally came out to the stupid pretty bitch that was depriving him from his precious sleep. Serge thought about throwing her out of the nearest window, but decided against it.

Serge almost fell asleep on the long gurney to "breakfast" as they called it. It wasn't exactly breakfast he was lead to though. Once Marcy brought him to where she was supposed to take him, she left, for what was really breakfast...Serge was taken to a place to speak privately with General Viper, and a few other people. Great. Now Serge was not only sleep deprived; now he was food deprived.

"Hello Serge, glad you could come so early." Serge glared at general Viper and sat down. General Viper shouldn't even act like this no sleep shit wasn't his fault. "So then how are you doing?" Serge glared at General Viper, deciding he wasn't going to put in the effort to be nice to him.

"Shity..."

"Why is that?"

"Because you wont let me sleep..."

"Oh..." General Viper looked thoughtful, or at least he put on that thoughtful face for Serge. "I'm sorry...I thought since you live in a fishing town you'd be used to it."

"Well you were mistaken."

"You have my apologies...it shan't happen again." Serge right then would have betted his life that it would happen the next day.

"Shall we get down to business?" Radius through his old age still managed to sound...it isn't 5 in the morning...oh no...it isn't to early to get your ass out there and go do some hard labor...yes hard labor...

"Shall we?" General Viper looked at Serge. Sure why not...probably fall asleep anyway. Serge shook his head.

"Do you wish to tell us what is going on now? What you know?" Not that again. Serge hated Radius. When was he going to die already? Serge was silent.

General Viper cleared his throat. "I have good news." Everyone turned to him. "There is a survivor." Viper smiled. "Steena." Oh goody...what if she knows Serge was there?

Steena walked through the door casually, as though she had just not risen from the dead...

* * *

**Well then...till next chap! READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Till we meet again

**Hello again...I just wanna say real fast...that I know Serge is a little a mean...that is for kid has been gone for a year and all this Chrono trigger shit is pissing him off...besides he is confused and blah...understand? In my other fics Serge is Sergeish...so RR them if you want...lol...looks serious...please?**

* * *

Give The World 

Chapter 9:

"Hello." Steena's cold voice was controlled and serious.

"Hello Steena..." Radius matched the cold, controlled, and seriousness in Steena's voice. This was gonna be a long day...

"And how are the plans on Lynx going?" A few people winced at Steena's words, looking to Serge as though he might blow up on them...or more Steena for asking. Serge just looked away, again surprised at how little people cared about hurting fellow people in the building. Tch. Even call them their friend's...lies. Serge could only really think of one person who would have always been there for him...by his side...though she wasn't there by his side now was she? But she cared...about him. Would have done a lot for him, as Serge would have done a lot for her.

"It is going just fine, Steena." Radius didn't allow General Viper to answer, for he knew he would speak the truth, which was not great...to say the least...or in this case the most...

Steena looked suspicious. "You know where he is then?" Steena gave a sly smile. "Maybe even have him caught?" Serge figured she knew that Radius was lying about the whole "it is going fine thing," nothing was going fine...for anyone.

"Not exactly..." Steena smirked. "But I am sure that things will improve soon enough." Steena was far from convinced. "We have our best dragoons looking...and even the Porre army is helping." That much surprised Serge, sure the two armies, Accia and Porre got along now, but for the Porre army to actually drop and help...was hard to believe. Maybe Radius was trying to lie his way out of Steena's most likely well-planned doom.

Serge closed his eyes.

"And how are you Serge?"

Shity...

"Fine...and you?" Serge opened his eyes. It was best not to anger someone so high in importance...oh no General Viper wasn't high in importance...but he wouldn't get mad...nor would Steena...hell what was the difference...ah...Serge respected Steena more than General Viper...yea...after all Viper had helped Lynx...

"You don't look it." That would have been much a nicer thing to say if Steena had sounded slightly concerned. Just slightly?

"Well I am..." Steena was a very challenging person to convince. "I'm tired..." Steena accepted that one...Serge should get some kind of award...I mean that was a serious achievement.

Steena sat herself down on a nice cushiony chair...probably reserved just for her. "Where is Riddel?" Serge couldn't help but hear the demanding tone in Steena's voice...though it should have been a questioning one. Oh well...to late now...

"You see, she was quite upset over Dario's death...so she is mourning." Serge smiled slightly...with Karsh... "I see..." Steena looked around. "Shall someone escort me to my room?" Serge sighed...Steena...

A few people looked to Zoah..."FINE" Steena sighed, standing up.

"Till next time..." and Zoah escorted Steena...to what Serge guessed her room...

* * *

**Oh well...that is done...I guess...so then...I was told that I had a gift for making people annoying...like Steena is kinda bitchy...I actually like Steena...she's cool...but this just so happens to be the way I want her to be perceived...anyway till next time...lol**


	10. Pissy Bitch

**It's been quite awhile to those who even read this...my computer is shit and it constantly gives me issues...plus my dad's being an ass...a complete and total ass...**

**No**

**I don't own shit...**

**It all belongs to SquareSoft...**

**Now on with my tweaked out story...**

**One last thing I just beat Final Fantasy 10-2 and 7 so I'm pretty damn happy...and just beat classifies as about a month ago...but hell...**

**On with it**

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 10: Pissy bitch

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful...Serge was bored...key word being was...for he was currently being bothered by Leena...who had "out of the kindness in her heart" had come to visit him. Serge however was developing the idea she had come to hassle him about proposing...did it ever end?

Not for me, it doesn't...

"So Serge..." Leena had a dreamy look on her face as she stood on the deck of Viper Manor, with a very beautiful view of the bluffs and ocean, with Serge sitting on the railing nearby. Leena sighed deeply. Serge found himself with a faint feeling a twinge of "she's gonna say something completely out of it now"...Serge just had a bad feeling that this was not going to be a very pleasing day. Same feeling he had before she was stabbed both those times...

Maybe I should run...

"How many children do you want to have?" Serge closed his eyes...grumbling to himself.

She never gets it...

Leena proceeded to look questioningly at Serge with huge eyes. Her hands were "gracefully" as she liked to think folded at her waist...it would have been a picture perfect pose...if the girl was anyone but Leena...and perhaps Harle...

"Leena..." Serge sighed in frustration. "You do understand there aren't going to be any children..." Serge looked over at Leena, "aren't you?" Leena looked utterly shocked.

"Y-you don't want to have children?" Leena looked slightly teary eyed.

Over-dramatic.

"Not with you Leena..." Serge tried not to sound cruel. It would only succeed in his injuries. They was a long silence...where Leena stared teary and blankly at Serge then...Leena's expression changed...her eyes went fiery...and she turned a rather funny shade of red...give her a clown costume...and over done make up... you'd have a Harle stunt-double.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Leena growled. "YOU'RE JUST IN A BAD MOOD BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON!" Leena huffed a bit. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE THINGS OUT ON ME LIKE THIS!" Serge looked at Leena skeptically.

Pissy bitch...

Serge looked down...Leena was starting to look like a type of radish...

Can you get any redder?

Leena gathered up all her strength and...

"Oww..." Serge rubbed his cheek.

When did she learn to slap that damned hard?

Leena huffed loudly...rather preppily and stomped off yelling, "YOU REALLY NEED TO RESPECT ME MORE, SERGE!

Pissy bitch...

Serge shook his head in defeat, then looked up to the ocean turning over in crystal spirals. Like the ocean...

Life never seems to end the way it should...

No one gets what they deserve...

Or anything but pain...

Serge though over Harle's words of advise.

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming...

A voice echoed, "Remember that mon bon ami...it may answer all you're questionz and more..."

Serge definitely needed to figure things out...

"You're just a failure..."

Failure

Failure

Failure

Could not save

The sunset and Serge left for bed...and whatever stood ahead...

* * *

**So that ends this chapter...tune in next time kiddos...**

**ANNA**

**DA**

**FINAL**

**FANTASY**

**CHICK**

**178**


	11. The Dream

Hello everyone...First of all I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers...THANKYOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS...I'm trying to update a lot for all the time I have not...so anyway...

And no...I own nothing...but a few bucks...all the shit in my room...and many a video game...and game system...

Give The World

Chapter 11: The Dream

Serge opened his eyes, and the Cobalt blue searched the room he was in: flames devoured everything and golden eyes pierced through it all. A pillar collapsed, too burned to stand any longer. The roof fell in a young child. Serge couldn't move to save him. He couldn't move at all, not even to save himself from the burning sensation he felt running up his arm. A young girl. A very zealous girl, with a blonde pigtail threatened a gold-eyed demi-human. Serge watched, and couldn't do anything to stop it, he was forced by powers un-known to him to watch the girl be slashed and hurt by the feline demi-human. He couldn't run out and save her. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

The scene obscured. Serge was lying on cold floors, watching as Lynx disguised as him stabbed Kid. Watched and couldn't do a thing as she fell to the ground, her necklace making a jiggle as it hit the ground. Watch as Kid went pale, absolutely white, like some kind of ghost. Watch as Kid's breath stopped. He couldn't save her. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Kid lay in a bed, covered by those blinding white sheets, in Doc's hospital, waiting for Serge to return with the Hydra humor. Though he never did. He couldn't go out in get it, like he did in the past. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Kid sat chained to a wall, bleeding and bruised, torn and worn. In a dark, musty, damp cell. All alone. Serge couldn't make her not alone. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Why?...why?...why?...why?...

Serge closed his eyes...he'd seen this all before...once was enough...

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming...

Dreaming?...dreaming?...dreaming?...dreaming?...

Serge opened his eyes...Kid was still there...all alone...in the un-livable cell...in a sort of un-conscious sleep...chained...freedom caged...spirit broken...pain...

Hurt

Misery

Agony

...

...

...

...

Alone

Failure?...failure?... failure?...failure?...

Serge slowly walked towards Kid...kneeled down in front of her...caressed her bruised face...

Kid stood atop a cliff, towering over the rocky surface beneath...making it seem small and shadowed...hair blowing feely in the breeze...a perfect example of a smirk planted on her child-like face.

"I'm gonna kick you're sorry arses so hard ya'll kiss da moons!"

"Don't go tryin no funny stuff, just cause I'm cut n'all."

Kid stood on Opassa Beach, staring off into the ocean, rolling in and out, as it had for eternities...her ponytail softly swinging back and forth...the wind playing with it endlessly...Kid turned and softened her cerulean eyes as they focused on Serge...without words reassuring him that everything was going to be okay in the end...

Nothing was okay in the end...

Serge slowly wrapped his arms around Kid...careful not to disturb her many wounds...

I love you...

"Let her go, Serge." A gruff voice called from behind...Serge obeyed as he turned to see Lynx...the smirk he carried with him always hadn't faded or dropped a bit. "You are sad." Lynx chuckled. "She doesn't matter anymore..." Lynx shook his head in dismay. "Only you matter Chrono Trigger." Lynx chuckled. "You have no emotions...you don't feel." Lynx turned his head to the side. "You are meant to not care...just do your job...fulfill your purpose." Lynx paused, "that is all you're good for."

"I don't have to abide by what my supposed emotions should be..." Serge sighed. "I...we ended this a year ago."

"But now it's back, Chrono Trigger...I'm back..." Serge didn't want to go through all of this again.

"Aren't I allowed to be happy?" Serge whispered.

"You have no need to be." Lynx stated simply.

How nice...

Not even allowed a life...

Not allowed a chance...

"I can't have you staying here. I would love to chat." Lynx sighed over-dramatically, "but as you know, I am a very busy feline." Lynx smirked, chuckling, "places to destroy, people to break." Lynx waved his hand. "You know...the normal routine." Serge closed his eyes in frustration.

Serge opened his eyes ready to say something, but he was in the middle of Guldove. "Great..." Serge sighed. "The day just can't get any better..." Serge mumble.

"Hello mon bon ami." Serge turned abruptly to the floating Harle's voice. Serge sighed. Serge answered his previous question sarcastically in his mind.

Yup...

Serge sat down, letting his legs hang off the side of the dock. "Hey Harle..." Serge said in false enthusiasm. Harle smiled nonetheless, sitting down next to Serge.

"Howz life?" Serge looked at Harle in a fashion that asked if she really needed to ask. Harle looked at her feet as they dangled downwards. They sat in silence for a while.

"You want to know what moi wants most in ze world?" Serge sat for a moment...pretty sure the answer was going to be him.

"What?" Harle smiled as if remembering something great.

"To be out with all of you...going against everyzing...the dragonz and fate...monsieur Lynx...to have all of zat back..." Harle smiled sadly. "Even if I wazn't traveling with you long..." Harle looked up at Serge. "It waz the bezt time...waz ze happiest I've ever been..." Serge looked thoughtful.

"Yea...I'd give the world to have it all back." Serge smiled bitterly...it hurt too much to think about...yet was too addicting not to.

"I remember all ze times we all wanted to quit...give up...and then you stopped uz...gave uz hope...kept us going...through everyzing..." Harle's bitter smile returned...to almost the equivalent of Serge's. "What happened to you?" Serge sighed, looking out upon the ocean...and it's crashing waves.

"I was-am the Chrono Trigger...my entire life meaningless but for the one purpose given to me...that purpose was not to live...or be happy...like everyone else's...I've been told, denied my life...and everything it should have been...I was controlled by fate who knew almost my every action before it was even thought...I had no true life...I wasn't supposed to...my purpose wasn't that...and still..." Serge sighed..."I was always the one keeping you all going...but in truth..." Serge paused, "I couldn't keep myself going...and the one who was keeping me going..." Serge closed his eyes, looking down. "Well..." Serge sighed, "she's gone now..." Harle nodded her head once. A silence hung in the air, as though everything was frozen...and for all Serge knew it could be.

"She means that much to you?" Harle asked hesitantly, afraid the answer. Serge sighed.

"I'd..."

"Give ze world..." Harle predicted Serge's words. Serge looked up at her with a bitter smile...it never seemed to leave.

Serge finished his sentence, "to have her back." Harle sighed...she seemed to be thinking.

"Serge..." Serge could tell Harle was holding back tears. "Then I'll help you..." Serge stared at Harle. Harle sighed. "In reality Lynx iz at Fort Dragonia...along with Kid." Harle shed a tear. "Go there...but remember...not everyzing is real...you may be dreaming...Lynx is just playing with your head...thiz iz like a game to him...he playz uz all...even moi..." Harle gulped down her tears. "Zat iz all I know..." Serge smiled.

"Harle." Serge's voice was soft...strong...caring...more like his old voice. Harle looked up at him. "Thank you..." Harle smiled...

"Glad to know zat Serge is still in there somewhere..." Serge laughed slightly...agreeing silently. There was another silence. "Can moi just ask one favor of you?" Harle asked quietly. Serge nodded in a reply. "When you come to zee Lynx I will be there as well..." Harle paused. "Rescue moi from him...I don't want to be a part of zis any longer...I don't want to be used...or deceived...no more..." Harle smiled. "Bezides I want to adventure with you all again..." Harle smiled softly. "I have to leave now...but promise moi you'll rescue me..."

"I promise." Serge didn't hesitate...and his voice was sincere. Harle smiled a gratitude.

"And moi promises not to let Lynx hurt Kid anymore..." Serge smiled a gratitude.

Everything then went blank...

But...

Through all the heartache...

The suffering...

Life goes on...

The world still thrives...

Off of pollution and adult themes...

The ocean still comes in and out...

Bringing the latest tides...

That are somehow the oldest...

Nothing will ever change...

Simply because...

Life goes on...

And maybe...

Maybe everything wasn't so bad...

And that is it for chapter 11...don't get me wrong I really hate Harle...but I dunno...she has a few moments...everyone does...but Marcy and Leena...and Pierre...god I hate them all...

ANNA

DA

FINAL

FANTASY

CHICK

178


	12. Hermit's Hideaway Extravaganza

Hey there again everyone...I hope this is gonna get better or whatever...and please keep the reviews coming...

Sorry about the long wait, everything is so damned hectic. This is going to be a really, really long chapter though, or at least compared to my other chapters, so that might make up for it. Plus a lot is explained, or at least a little of the original plotline is. Actually in he length thing too, this should probably be separated into 2 or 3 chapters instead of one but...it'd be way too short, and I'd end up with way too many chapters.

Give The World

Chapter 12: Hermit Hideaway Extravaganza

Serge awoke once more, not even pausing to think about where he was anymore. He would just be there, it didn't matter, he couldn't do anything about it.

Might as well make the best of it...right?

But Serge was still at Viper Manner; in the same room he'd fallen to sleep in the previous night. Serge stood slowly remembering his dream...or whatever it was.

Fort Dragonia...

Serge flew down the hallways, receiving a few glares and cruses from maids. Pounding the button Serge knew would take him to Viper's office he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Serge stared at Pierre blankly.

What are you doing?

"Don't you know Viper isn't here?" Serge groaned, jumping off the moving lift, causing Pierre to gasp. "You are truly barbarous."

"Really and what exactly happened to your accent?" Serge asked slyly.

"I AM FRENCH!" Pierre screamed.

Who's barbarous again?

"Right..." Serge said sarcastically, Pierre looked positively offended to death. "So where is Viper then?" Serge asked, putting a hand in his pocket.

"He went to consult Radius at Hermit's Hideaway..." Pierre answered hesitantly, as though it was something top-secret information. "You know I wasn't supposed to tell anyway, moi over herd you zee." Serge noticed Pierre re-layer his false accent. "But since you are ze Chrono Trigger...I have made a exception." Everything revolved around him being Chrono Trigger...Serge hated it.

Serge turned and began walking away. "Where are you going?" Pierre asked in a startled tone. Serge growled under his breath in frustration.

"Look, Pierre...." Serge said slowly. "We've already been through this. I am going to speak to Viper." Serge began leaving again.

"Well, you aren't even going to stay to chat? How barbarous!" Serge rolled his eyes at Pierre and left. Something Serge had noticed was that Pierre sounded remarkably like Leena at times...it definitely wasn't healthy.

Serge made his way down the polished floors and walls of Viper Manner towards the exit, wishing in the back of his mind that Viper Manner wasn't quite so huge... possibly not so bright. The maids certainly did their job well. Serge could see himself reflected in the walls they were so clean...though he didn't really like what he saw.

Serge hadn't realized how much he really was falling apart. It had just been this huge out of control down-wards spiral since the Time Devour. Serge hadn't even bothered to look in a mirror, now he could see why everyone was always so concerned. He hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few months, and it showed. His hair didn't look as soft as it previously had, and was obviously very unattended to. The way his face was set into a frown, and how in his eyes you could see so much pain. Serge took a few steps towards the wall, reaching out to touch his reflection...it couldn't be him...There was no serenity in his eyes...no rolling ocean in them to be lost in, no humorous smirk...it wasn't him...it wasn't what he remembered. He looked so much older. Serge let his hand drop from the spotless wall, this was all wrong. Everything was wrong! Serge stepped backwards a few steps, holding his head, and sat down, leaning against the opposite wall.

Why?...why?...why?...why?...why?...why?...why?... why?...why?...

Why was all this happening to him. Everything hurt...before he could just feel it, now he saw it too. The remembrance of how happy he used to be, how nice it felt only made him hurt more because now it was gone. Everything was gone. Guldove was gone, his life was gone...Kid was gone...even Serge was gone...but he still had everyone else, he'd ignored the fact that he did have friends for so long, it was as if he hadn't even ever noticed. Sure some of them ticked him off...but...but they all cared and he had been oblivious to it all. Hell, if he saw someone who looked as sad as he did he'd care too. But they cared more because it was him...because he was the Chrono Trigger?...no...they cared because he was Serge, the person who had lead them through everything, and always kept their spirits up, always been there...and they still cared even if he wasn't everything he used to be. Sure they didn't really understand his pain...but they tried. Serge, at that moment decided to be a lot nicer to them, or at least a little more exceptive of them.

Serge reached Termina, and took a huge breath of the fresh air. He had new purpose almost. He had to get through all of this just like last time, he had people to help him, hell, even Harle was on his side. And he'd get Kid back, like he always had before, he'd always saved her. Always...these delusions Lynx gave Serge pain, but the fact remained that they were just illusions. Serge had saved Kid from the burning Orphanage, Serge had helped Kid return to herself when Lynx stabbed her, Serge had gotten the Hydra humor, Serge wasn't a failure, and he did save Kid, which meant he cold bloody well do it again.

Serge past all the merchants pitching sales to him and generally ignored them all, but he stopped at the fortuneteller.

"Would you like me to see your future lad?" Serge sighed; he couldn't help himself as memories of when him and Kid had gotten their fortune told flooded his mind.

"Sure." Serge answered and the fortuneteller closed her eyes.

"Betrayal is a horrible thing..." the fortune teller chuckled, sounding way too much like lynx for Serge's personal comfort. "Be sure it does not happen to you..." The fortune teller smirked, and Serge swore her eyes were those of a cats. Slowly Serge continued to Van's mansion.

Serge knocked on the huge double doors multiple times before, finally, a maid answered.

"Hello good sir." The maid stated meekly, duster in hand. Serge smiled gently, he didn't want to scare her. The maid returned the smile, she obviously wasn't treated well, which didn't surprise Serge much.

"Hello. Is Van here?" The maid nodded.

"I shall retrieve him for you good sir." The maid ducked her head in a short curtsey and Serge sighed.

"Just call me Serge." The maid looked up, finding Serge giving a short bow to her. The maid beamed.

"Okay then...I shall retrieve Van for you..." The maid paused. "Serge." She was also obviously not accustomed to this sort of kindness. Serge waited patiently for Van, who after a few minutes appeared in his doorway.

"Oh, why hello there Serge." Van said it as though suddenly presented with someone psychotic or dangerous. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"I was wondering if I could use your private boat to get to Hermit's Hideaway." Serge replied simply. "You could do that for a friend, right?" Serge put on a hopeful face, hoping to pull it off through the fact of how sad and tired he knew he looked. Van laughed.

"Of course." Van began leading Serge to around back of his house, where his boats were docked, yes, boats, as in more than one. Rich bastard.

So Serge set off towards Hermit's Hideaway, and the original cause for his day's conquest: General Viper.

Serge found himself racing through the beach leading to Hermit's Hideaway in practically no time at all. Climbing down to the inside of the tree, where conversation could be heard for some reason the strange fortuneteller's words floated into his brain.

"Betrayal is a horrible thing..."

"Be sure it does not happen to you."

Serge shrugged it off though, as he dropped down into the tree. Everyone's eyes stared at him automatically as everything went silent.

"You know normally I would feel rather uncomfortable if everyone just so happens to go silent when I walk into a room." Serge looked around. "But right now all I'm getting is the feeling you're hiding something from me."

"You must understand Serge." General Viper stared to explain but Serge cut him off.

"That I might blow up?" There was another silence before Serge added, "again." Serge sighed. "I'm sorry guys...it's just really hard...you couldn't even imagine..."

"Betrayal is a horrible thing..."

"Be sure it does not happen to you."

Serge shook the thought out of his mind and continued. "Look...I know where Lynx is." This caught their attention.

"How?" Viper asked in astonishment.

"Lets just say a little Harlequin told me." Serge laughed a little. "But he's at Fort Dragonia."

"He must be using it for some sort of lair." Radius sighed in aggravation. "Of course. Damn...I should have realized that by now."

"Must be getting senile in your old age." Marcy snickered annoyingly at her own words.

"You little-"

General Viper interrupted with a few coughs. "We must be off to Fort Dragonia then." General Viper sighed. "Though we should stay here tonight and rest first. I'll gather my troops in the mean while."

"No." Everyone looked abruptly to Serge at his outburst. "We are not bringing all your army into this." Serge sighed. "This isn't about war or anyone but us. We cannot force other people into our problem like that."

"It's your problem, ya know, you're the Chrono Trigger!" Marcy stated preppily.

"Yes, I am." Serge sighed. "It isn't your problem. Isn't anyone's but mine, though I'm not forcing any of you into it either...Marcy am I right that last time you joined of your own free will. It is always your decision you know."

"It's just good fun..." Marcy stomped of in a pout. Serge chuckled under his breath. Everyone seemed a bit surprised by his sudden change of attitude.

"What happened with you?" Steena asked emotionlessly.

"I dunno...I just realized something." Serge replied turning around.

"And what would that be." Steena questioned further, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well...I looked into a mirror for one." A few people laughed. "I'm not Serge anymore. To tell you the truth I kind of miss him."

"He was a good fellow, that one." Radius chuckled to himself.

"I know I missed you." Steena sighed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose everyone need a little emotion in their lives." Serge smiled. "Is that all that made you return to us? A mirror?" Steena asked, walking towards Serge, his back was still turned to her.

"I remembered that you are all my friends...you care..." Serge felt a slight tug of happiness. Sure he didn't have who he really wanted but...at least he had something. They cared, and they'd help him, they'd always be there, they wouldn't ever hurt him. Serge felt a splitting pain run through him as a knife dug through his back and stomach.

"Betrayal is a horrible thing you know." Serge heard Steena say. "You shouldn't of let it happen to you." With that Steena brought out the dagger she'd stabbed Serge with.

Serge felt the pain creep up on him unexpectedly.

Why?...why?...why?...why?...why?...why?...why?... why?...why...me?

Serge felt unconsciousness wash over him as he asked himself one last time,

_Why?_

Sure life goes on...

But who says it ever lead to a happy ending?


	13. Hijacked Boat

Hey there everyone...Thank you for all the reviews...

I have a special thanks...or something like that to...

**To: Eclipse:** thank you for your very long review...I wish to give some explanation, after you have read this far I doubt most of it will even be necessary. For Serge's personality, this isn't how I see him at all, you can find that out if you read my other chrono cross fics...though he got depressed after Kid disappeared or whatever she did. And he did, as everyone else, remember it their adventure. As for my bashing issues...yes I have them...I know I could probably do a lot more in character...like a few chapters ago I did...I hate Harle...though she was good...so ha...lol...though I do see Leena as a huge bitch, in the beginning she was really rude..."you should get me 100 komodo dragon scales, but I'll let you off with just 3." Besides I really don't like her...not my type of person...I can't quite remember how weird I made her, cause I started this fic a long time ago. And I know Dario isn't too bad...and it wasn't his fault and everything. But how I see this happening is he knew Karsh liked Riddel when they first got together...and because he was a Diva he wasn't able to be there very much. I see his personality kinda...strange...it's hard for me to explain. Anyway thanks for the review...and feel free to review or e-mail me at and say anything else needed.

OH and everyone wish me a late happy birthday, cause I turned 13 on October 13th.

Give The World

Chapter 13:

Serge felt the pain searing through him, could feel the warm blood trickling across his skin. Friends...right...Everything hurt...not only his wound, it was that depression surfacing once again...why? People were crying somewhere near him, they were all flipping out apparently.

What the hell?...

Serge slowly opened his eyes, meeting a bright sun pouring down on him, and blinding white sheets.

Guldove?

This was too strange. He was in the Guldove hospital. Serge sat up, wincing at the pain, and automatically saw Leena shrieking for the doctor.

"What the hell?" Serge let himself fall back into the bed with his confused words said....the words seemed to echo questioningly through his head.

"SERGE!" Leena exclaimed as Doc came in. Serge wished he hadn't said anything as Leena flung herself onto him...and his wound...

Ouch...

"I though you were gonna die!" Leena's tears mixed with Serge's blood.

"What happened?" Doc asked as he walked over to Serge's bed, confused at how he could of hurt himself so badly when he'd simply been laying in bed all day.

"I thought I was never to be wed." Leena cried, ignoring Doc. then Leena's tears stopped abrptly as she juped up. "Fix him!" Leena demanded, pointing a finger to Serge. Doc sighed, giving one last glance to Serge, and got some bandages out of a cabinet, along with some sort of disinfectant. Serge winced, knowing how much that damned disinfectant would sting.

"How did this happen?" Doc asked Leena as he began on Serge's wound.

"I don't know...he just-just started bleeding." Leena was obviously very shaken up. Doc shook his head. "First he goes into that coma and now he-"

"WHAT!?" Serge yelled almost jumping up.

Coma?...

"Yea, you just passed out in Arni. Right in front of me." Leena sounded as though she really expected he could have really chosen a better spot to have been walking to pass out in. Serge calmed himself.

"How long?" Serge asked.

"About a month now." Serge sighed in frustration at Doc's words.

"So what exactly is going on in the world since I decided to up and go into a coma?" Doc finished bandaging Serge. There was a silence. "What?" Serge started to worry a little.

"Well..." Doc sighed. "We aren't sure but we think...that," Doc paused, "Lynx is back..." Serge was silent.

Big surprise...

"And..." Doc trailed off.

"And?" Serge asked, already putting on the clothes that had been removed from him.

"And some people have gone missing. Bad things happening..." Doc explained. Leena had ran off to go tell someone about Serge's awakening. It seemed everyone had been helpless with their leader missing.

"Which people? What kind of bad things?" Serge asked, as he tied his shoes.

"You seriously aren't going to go anywhere in your condition are you?" Doc asked in alarm.

"I'll be fine."

"I really don't think-"

"And I really don't care what you think about this. I know what I have to do. But I would like some explanation first." Serge finished tying his shoes, and looked up at Doc's concerned face.

They care about you...it's a good thing.

"I'll be fine Doc, I promise. It'll all be okay. I need your help though." Serge smiled, putting on the old Serge charm. "Please?" Doc sighed.

"Fine...but...oh well. I can't stop you..." Doc chuckled a little. "You know, dude, sometimes...you have her stubbornness." There was a silence.

"Thank you." Serge finally answered. "I take that as a compliment, ya know." Doc laughed.

"Yes, I know. Anyway." Doc cleared his throat. "Our friends have gone missing...like Razzly...and Pip, Marcy, Van, Pierre, Glenn, Orcha and others. Serge nodded. "And Termina is in total havoc...those shadow cats are in charge there or somethin." Serge nodded again, and stood.

"Right...well then." Serge sighed. "Is Korcha around?" Serge paused. "More so is Korcha's boat around?"

"Where are you going Serge?" Doc asked, concern once more filled his vioce.

"Fort Dragonia." Doc got a parental disaproval on his face when Serge said this. 

"Just, don't' get yourself killed, okay?" Doc hesitated. "I don't wanna see ya hurt anymore, dude.   
 Serge smiled. "And...yea...Korcha's around..." Doc smiled. "And his boat."

"Thanks." Doc raised his hand for a high-five. Serge gave him one, then turned, ignoring the pain that seemed to split him into two.

There was a silence as Serge exited the Guldove hospital; everyone's eyes seemed to be upon him. Serge ignored it, simply making his way towards Korcha's house.

When Korcha came into view Serge saw he was outside his house, standing on top a rather large crate, and preaching to Poshul, Mojo, NeoFio, and a few other of Serge's old comrades. Apparently Korcha had tried to take over Serge's position while he was gone...though he had received a small amount of followers. Leah was yelling at Korcha about how he could never be Serge as he continued to preach.

"Hey Leah." Serge said calmly as he approached them all, walking casually, one hand in a pocket, and a smirk on his face. Leah jumped up happily.

"SERGE!" Leah beamed, bonding up to Serge on all fours, jumping into his arms so hard she almost knocked him over, and hugged him tightly. "Leah miss you..." Leah purred a bit. "Leah told Korcha Serge would come back." Leah stuck her tongue out at Korcha who had jumped of his crate as all of his ex-followers crowded around Serge. Korcha spit on the ground and crossed his arms. Serge eventually shrugged everybody off...though it took great effort, and watched as they scampered off as he had told them to. Serge chuckled.

"Now Korcha." Serge turned to face the pouting Korcha. "I'm using your boat, okay?" Serge stated more than asked.

"WhatCHA talking bout...no you aint."

"Yea, I am." Serge explained.

"CHA." Korcha hissed. "Not unless I say so."

"Well then..." Serge paused. "Do you say so?"

"NO!" Serge sighed as he turned around, slumping.

"Okay, I guess I can't force you to change your mind then." Serge sighed, kicking a rock. "So I'll just have to take it myself.'

"That's right." Korcha beamed, then realized what Serge had said. "What!" But Serge was already running towards the boat. "WAIT!" Korcha yelled again. "CHA!" Korcha growled aggravated before chasing after Serge.

Serge had already reached the boat and was sailing off by the time Korcha reached the docks.

"CHA GET BACK HERE!" Leena came to see what the comotion was and began screaming along side Korcha. Serge simply laughed at the both of them as he sailed away. Doc stood in the doorway of the hospital laughing as well and shaking his head. Doc was glad to see some signs of normal teenaged behavior out of Serge.

Serge looked up into the cerulean sky, realizing that it was the first time he'd truly laughed...not at the irony of his life, or the pain, but becuase he was happy, truly happy, since she-Kid had disapeered. Serge was going to get her back though. he was going to get her back. Serge was gonig to save he just like he'd done so manytimes before, and he wouldn't fail.


	14. Reckless

Hey everyone, I know this is a huge surprise, but yes, I am still living. I've been barraged by school, people asking me to do longer Threads Of Fate stories, and chaptered stories, which I already have enough going as it is…sigh…plus I've been kinda lazy…this though is my favorite story to write so I don't really care how many reviews I get, well at least it won't stop me from writing this…I WOULD APPRICIATE THEM HOWEVER! Anyway, next chapter.

I'm starting to do a questions Answers thing, cause some people are confused…I did warn you this would be confusing though…didn't I?

Q: Did Steena really, in real life, stab Serge?

A: NO! Thing is, during the whole tripped out time, Serge was in a-keyword- **Coma.** Meaning none of that actually happened, up until the last chapter. Meaning neither Guldove nor Arni is gone, and Steen did not really stab him. That was all the little things Lynx was making him see, do, you know in order to get his sneaky little plan set up. Now for those wondering, YES, Lynx is really doing shit…and YES, he did capture the people I mentioned in the last chapter. That all settled, on with the chapter…

I OWN SHIT…meaning all belongs to someone who isn't me…sadly…

Now on to Fort Dragonia…and yes for all those concerned Kid will be here soon! YAY!

Seriously on with the chapter now…

Oh and I find it necessary that I thank my readers.

Thanks:

LuIzA TSM. P.S above answers your question

Glaciours. P.S. You're very threatening…by the way…

Joe

Eclipse

Lost Spirit Candle

Mitsurugi-sempai

And KZ

Give The World

Chapter 14: Reckless…

Okay…so that last little bit was rather reckless. Serge let out a deep sigh, chuckling slightly, fun though…and hey, that was the first time he'd laughed in ages right there. Everybody was probably worried about him though…wondering why he up and boated of in such a horrible condition, to god knows where! Serge smirked; it was probably a huge deal back in Guldove. Oh well, he'd be back soon enough…right? Of course he would, his plan was a simple one. Go to Fort Dragonia, kill lynx, get Kid and everyone else back…on this little boat? Serge growled as he declared himself an idiot. Serge realized again how reckless he was being. He needed to think all this through. He couldn't just go rushing into battle…well he could…but logically that was definitely not the smartest thing to do. Besides it all came back to him needing a bigger boat…

Serge sat up in the boat he'd hijacked from Korcha, scratching the back of his neck. This now officially sucked…

A huge shadow began passing over him. Serge looked up, seeing bold letters reading: S.S. Invincible. Serge grinned, bigger boat. Though he couldn't exactly hijack this one…Fargo wouldn't tell anyone what was going on if Serge told him not to, right? Serge decided to seek help from Fargo…then realized how close the huge S.S Invincible really was to smashing into his little, little, and very slow boat. It took about half a second for Serge to jump ship…little boat…swim far, far away; he was going faster than Korcha's boat had been. Serge watched Korcha's boat disappear from his vision as the S.S Invincible passed. When Serge could see it again, all that was left was a few planks clinging to the surface of the water.

"Great…steal the boat, smash the boat…Korcha's gonna be pleased…" Serge sighed. This all sucked…Serge turned his gaze back to the S.S. Invincible. Oh well, couldn't do anything about that. Not as though Korcha was really very threatening anyway…Serge was pretty sure he could defeat him in a battle, Serge chuckled to himself, actually it'd be pretty pathetic if he couldn't.

The next problem was reaching the boat before it sailed away entirely. Serge made his way over to it, hosting himself up onto the side of it when reaching it. Slowly the soaking Serge went up the stairs leading to the deck. Fargo's crew was pretty surprised to see a soaking Serge appear there so suddenly. They stood, staring for quite a bit.

"What?" Serge questioned, there was a mutual "oh…nothing" between the crew, then Serge continued with his plan. "Where's Fargo?"

"In his office…" a particularly scraggly man told Serge. He seemed afraid of something…Serge? That was dumb…Serge sighed…but he'd been really mean to people lately…maybe it wasn't so dumb. Maybe he was the one who was dumb.

"Thanks." Serge tried to sound cheerful; it worked well enough, for they all seemed to relax.

Serge made his way down the stairs two steps at a time. It was almost as though he was trying to beat his depression, get it all over with, before it had a chance to kick in. Serge didn't bother to knock, just casually barging in. Fargo stood behind the steering wheel, turning abruptly as the door made a creek as it opened hurriedly.

"Hey." Serge gave a wave, getting down to business, gotta beat the depression. "Could you do me a favor?" Fargo seemed to automatically take noticed of Serge's much lighter attitude, for he smiled calmly.

"What can I do?" Fargo inquired gruffly. So Serge began to explain about why he needed to get to Fort Dragonia, why he needed his boat in specific, about the fuss they were making over him back in Guldove, and that no one else need to know. When Serge finished a large smirk appeared across Fargo's face. "Think of it done…it'll take a bit to get there though…go rest up downstairs. Serge nodded, that'd be a good idea…Serge hesitated, what if he went to get doc and them while Serge was "resting up?" "You have me word Serge." Serge let a sigh, he had to trust his friends…after all they'd gone through together…

Serge climbed down he ladder much more slowly then he'd hopped up the stairs earlier. Serge had a feeling he hadn't beaten the depression to it. Oh well…still Kid…focus on Kid…

I know, I know this is like the shortest chapter ever…and besides that it sucks! But I needed to hurry up and get to Fort Dragonia before this story began boring me…that's why I 'm just not meant to write long stories…oh well…next chap fort Dragonia and it should start really holding my interest again like it did when I was writing at least a chap a night…ok…sigh…


	15. Fort Dragonia

Hello everyone, I suppose I'm updating once more.

Sigh…Kid shall return soon and it shall be fluff all over again…

Oh and I still own nothing…

And yes I know it's rushes, but I've already explained myself on that aspect…and I know isn't really realistic…but that just fits into the "I'm rushing it cause I'm getting bored with it, and if I get bored with it I'll stop writing it" category, so it really is better that I rush than stop writing it all together…or at least that's what I think you guys will think.

And no, this aint anything to do with vampire…stuff…

**WARNING:**

If you haven't played the game through some stuff might spoil it…not much though…all in all my fic is hard to understand in spots if you haven't…and there's a lot of jokes you can only understand if you've played it through.

Give The World

Chapter 15: Fort Dragonia

Serge lay silently in a small bed, surrounded by whisky barrels and other such objects that proved you were indeed currently on a pirate ship. All there was were waves quietly lapping at the sides of the ship. Serge had been drifting out and in of sleep for what seemed like hours. He'd been incredibly glad when the ship finally stopped all movement, and an anchor could be heard being thrown into the ocean. Serge jumped up, losing sight of all patience he'd trudged up from god knows where, making his way from the ship hastily.

As Serge abandoned the rather large S.S. Invincible, Fargo made it his duty to once again confirm, that Serge, still indeed did not wish or require any help, Serge merely waved Fargo off in an obscure manner as he began towards Mount Pyre, preparing himself for the volcanoes and many lava monsters ahead of him.

Serge's swallow slashed through the dense heat and burning monsters as he easily made his way through, using the water dragon's breath to freeze the scorching lava ahead every now and then. Serge smirked lightly; finally his reluctance to throw out any of their journeys possessions had come to its use.

Serge's strides covered somewhere triple their normal distance, and he could feel the warm air hanging around his face, as the flickering fires cast shadows across the dreary molten walls. His eyes held a sort of grim determination, and a small smile played on his lips. This reminded him so much of old times…he could almost picture everyone. He could remember Kid and him slacking off momentarily to have fun sliding down the frozen lava, after defeating the surrounded monsters and collecting all the treasures eyes could see of course. Once again Serge could feel a power welling up inside him, the mentality of who he once was…still was…is…

-Ya never change, eh, mate…-

Serge vaguely recalled an accented voice telling him, letting out a deep sigh…it'd been before the Time Devourer…he'd never given up…

He wouldn't give up…

He'd give the world to have it all back…

Why would he pass this up? His seemingly last chance to regain his life…

Failure wasn't an option…

Serge demolished the last HotDoggity that dared stand in his way…grim determination…nothing could stop who he was, and what he needed to do to regain himself…now he was starting to find himself recalling the rebirth. How everything was slipping away from him the longer he stayed in Lynx's form. It'd made him feel so helpless…he hated feeling helpless. He remembered how wonderful it was when realization that he had human hands struck him. Normally in his life realization, reality in general actually, was always painful, though that one occasion had proved to him that it went both ways. Things weren't always bad, and that was the way he'd always liked to imagine it previously. Look upon the suffering with calm eyes…

-Today is tomorrows past, wouldn't it be nice to look back on it with a smile?-

Serge slowed only slightly as he walked across the bridge, above where the fire dragon once resided, they'd all tricked him, the dragons…that helpless feeling again, he hated it. Through it all he'd-they'd managed to get through and do what was "right." But in this particular case what was "right" had hurt him horribly…

Serge glanced back down to where he'd fought the red dragon multiple times, seeing the gaping hole where Salamander once resided. Serge let another smile trace his lips. Kid had been incredibly enthusiastic when presented that…she'd thought it a "cute lil' bugger." Serge let out a laugh. But…Kid…right…get on track …won't fail her…

When Serge emerged from the very isolated Mount Pyre, memories much worse than ones of Salamander shot through his mind.

Fort Dragonia…

He'd been so worried about showing up here…for his dream…it'd warned something, told of something, and he found it hard to believe it was a mere quinceidence, that he'd imaged this place that he'd never before seen. He'd brushed it all aside though, deciding he just wouldn't' let Kid up there…but she'd insisted and…

Then he'd failed…as Lynx…failed to protect her

It'd been horrible having her attacking him with the fury, her cerulean eyes burning with rage to match her spirit…she wanted revenge so badly. It'd been worse the second time she'd attacked him…that was much later…while he still thought she was gone for good…then she'd appeared at Hermit's Hideaway…

But after being returned to his former self…his true self…he'd saved her…from the burning orphanage. Fire licking at the wood and other children…she'd lost so much…and all he could do was reassure her that he'd always be with her…always be watching over her, whether she could see him or not, and that one day they'd meet again. Before he left he'd heard her mumble something about angels…the ones Lucca told her about…

Serge closed his eyes for a few seconds, regaining his emotions, before setting of once more in stalwart strides.

Fort Dragonia still towered into the distance, loaming over the barely inhabited volcanic area around it, and as Serge stepped inside he noticed no difference there either. Praying he wouldn't have to go through all those trials of unlocking the gate again, Serge pushed himself to venturing through to the next room…every step he took brought a new memory rushing at him, mixing the old waves of pain with the new.

The walls flickered different gray hues, shadows of the torches hung about the room…Serge found it more comforting than the dim blue glow that had no seen source however, the kind that Serge knew the way the rooms above were lit by.

"Hello." Serge turned abruptly as Lynx's cold voice spoke out. "So nice of you to have joined me…though I could've guessed, I did, after all, send Harle to inform you of where to go." Serge kicked himself mentally…Harle tricked him…whether by her own will or not…but, there was a chance Kid was still here…and he still promised Harle he'd get her away from Lynx…he didn't brake his promises, no matter to whom they belonged. "I give you the opportunity to join me." Lynx offered, bowing slightly in what he thought to be a charming fashion, Serge found every movement the demi-human made utterly repulsive however.

"Where's Kid?" Serge asked impassively, he wouldn't make the mistake of letting his emotions get the best of him. Lynx would take advantage of whatever he felt, somehow, he always managed to use everything against you. Tricky bastard…

"Now, now, come with me, and you can have anything you want." Lynx chuckled. "The villains get all the props you see…and in the end what do the Hero's achieve?" Serge opened his mouth, but Lynx interrupted. "I know, they are heroes, but, what does that get you?" Lynx let a second pass for Serge to think about what he'd just spoke before continuing. "You've sacrificed most all you've lived for, and then even more is taken." Lynx cocked his head to one side a little. Serge gritted his teeth.

"I cannot force myself into doing what I know is wrong…" Serge growled.

"Well you've not been too shabby lately…after all, look at all the friends you've hurt. You don't call that wrong?" Lynx sighed. "Well it doesn't matter to me, either way I win, come with me and I'll have this amazing new employee to do my bidding, don't and you're dead." Lynx chuckled. "You know, we could even start a father son company." Lynx laughed menacingly, enjoying his taunting too much in Serge's opinion. He was about to beat the feline to a bloody pulp, though lynx, seeming to sense the anger, slashed Serge across the shoulder before he acquired the time to run, or doge, or fight back. Lynx let his fangs sink into Serge's neck, then again, before Serge could do anything, Lynx disappeared abruptly. Serge found it strange, touching the fang marks on his neck. Why would he just up and leave him there.

"Enjoy your stay." Lynx's voice welcomed, the words echoing of the walls. Serge didn't like this, standing, and turning around, there was a roar heard from ahead of him…obviously there were some new trials awaiting him…

Okay, this isn't a vampire story…don't think it is by any means people, though you might want to remember that part, it has a sort of memorable reservation to the plot. In the next chap Kid should arrive! Yay! It's gonna be fluff all over again!! **Does a blissful twirl** and I know my chaps are short…I can't do long term chaps…sorry…

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	16. The World Isn't Mine To Give

I mentioned starting to get into the story again…well I am…last chapter came really easily, don't know how good it was, but it came, and that's the way it normally works for me, with the exception of writers block and boredom of a story, both were affecting me, now it's simply writer's block so, it should be better. It'll be awfully annoying though, cause I'll wan to write it, know what to write…but I just WON'T BE ABLE TO! Which really pisses me off. Anyway, so you know my quota for this fic was I wanted to have as many reviews I did chapters, so my quota's filled and a bit more so…yea…I need to post.

This should be a long chap all, and a huge deal, Kid will be returned!

Hope this isn't hard to follow. My computer screwed up with the damn lines…sorry

* * *

Give The World

Chapter 16: The World Isn't Mine To Give

Monsters literally flooded from beyond the open passageway. Serge mumbled a curse. Even if Harle had tricked him, Kid could still be here. Serge swung out his swallow, it fell perfectly into action, as he nimbly slashed out at all the hideous creatures daring to go against him. Besides his other companions would probably be there as well, and still was the promise he'd made to Harle. He couldn't just leave anyway, something's in his life he'd simply found necessary, and anything to do with Lynx automatically fell into that category, there was no questioning, there was just a do. It was a standard survival step, or possibly even the worst coarse of action a chrono trigger could attempt, whatever, he had to…

I'd give the world to have it back…

He could see the pain etched across her bruised face, as she sat chained to a wall, bleeding and bruised, torn and worn. In a dark, musty, damp cell. All alone…Serge would do something. All the miss-leading visions and he'd had enough. Enough…

Blood creeped up the walls like vines, it was everywhere, rolling down Serge's muscular arms mockingly. The crimson was everywhere, the world painted red, dying the floor red in great puddles. It found it's way out from within his pale lips, though Serge refused to cough it up, that'd be giving in, in an odd sense. He wouldn't except defeat, even as his shirt further transformed from it's normal black, to something much more sinister, his clothes were on the verge of soaking through, and it wasn't just his blood, though the majority wasn't in his favor. Serge's breathing was ragged, mostly due to wounds layered upon his chest. All memory of how long he'd endured the endless battles had been lost to Serge; all was just a blur of cutting through hoards of creatures obviously unreal to his own world, some probably concocted by Lynx himself. Ever so often Serge recognized one as a shadow cat, but the comforting sight was rare.

The grim determination had deeply embedded itself into Serge's worn heart, he'd suffered too much, he'd known such a greater pain, the wounds didn't hinder him, and he wouldn't die…too much to live for…he'd adapted so much to all the pain he could almost make himself numb.

A particular nasty monster set out the task of taking Serge out on it's own while Serge was working on a rather large group of scaly monsters to his right. Serge lashed out at a gangly thing, he presumed it somewhat of a mutated and enlarged salamander on two-legs, before a horrendous force sent him crashing down to the cold ground, scraping his elbows, however the least of his worries. Serge winced as he stood, slightly doubling over. A large set of scratches ran down his back. Serge starred up at the owner of the claws that'd committed the crime, ducked a hit, and ran his swallow though it, causing it to shriek, but quickly regain itself. A few smaller beasts latched onto him, causing him to fall backwards slightly, trying to shake them off. His breathes were coming harder and harder every second.

* * *

Lynx stood, eyes gleaming in a small room, the highest point of Fort Dragonia, eyes cold with a sort of sinister warmth.

"You too would be better off dead." Lynx told the harlequin behind him. Harle closed her eyes, pushing back the tears brimming over her mascara, she highly agreed. "But you are better off mine." Lynx's catlike hands shifting with malicious anticipation before he continued, "Besides, it's his own fault, he could of come with me and lived."

"He'll still live." Harle told herself beneath her breath.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Lynx questioned. "I know he can survive a lot, but truly, he'd have to be immortal."

"Let them all go." Harle whispered fearfully, trying to ease the subject to matters easier for her to handle.

"As soon as I've seen proof of his ended life. Then we shall continue forth with our plans." Lynx explained, a sparkle in his eyes that made Harle fear even more. "Don't worry I will let them free, their lives for his. Serge shall die tonight." Lynx smirked. "I won't have him destroying any more of my plans." Harle let her eyes fall shut. She only blamed herself.

* * *

Serge heard a few more thuds behind him, evidence of a few more beasts lost to his weapon. Serge felt dizzy, his world spinning out of all proportions in front of him. He could feel the ground slipping away from him beneath his very feet. Unconsciousness took over.

* * *

…I just realized something

Serge was lying on cold floors, watching as Lynx disguised as him stabbed Kid. Watched and couldn't do a thing as she fell to the ground, her necklace making a jiggle as it hit the ground. Watch as Kid went pale, absolutely white, like some kind of ghost. Watch as Kid's breath stopped. He couldn't save her. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Everything was gone

You must understand Serge.

Everything was wrong!

Kid lay in a bed, covered by those blinding white sheets, in Doc's hospital, waiting for Serge to return with the Hydra humor. Though he never did. He couldn't go out in get it, like he did in the past. He failed. Couldn't save Kid.

Serge felt the pain creep up on him unexpectedly

Not Serge anymore. To tell you the truth I kind of miss him

_Why?_

Serge felt the pain searing through him, could feel the warm blood trickling across his skin

Just started bleeding

"I'm gonna kick you're sorry arses so hard ya'll kiss da moons!"

Failure wasn't an option…

"Just, don't' get yourself killed, okay?"

Dreaming?…dreaming?…dreaming?…dreaming?…

Kid stood atop a cliff, towering over the rocky surface beneath…making it seem small and shadowed…hair blowing feely in the breeze…a perfect example of a smirk planted on her child-like face.

Kid stood on Opassa Beach, staring off into the ocean, rolling in and out, as it had for eternities…her ponytail softly swinging back and forth…the wind playing with it endlessly…Kid turned and softened her cerulean eyes as they focused on Serge…without words reassuring him that everything was going to be okay in the end…

Nothing was okay in the end…

Remembrance of how happy he used to be, how nice it felt only made him hurt more because now it was gone.

"Betrayal is a horrible thing…""Be sure it does not happen to you…"

-Ya never change, eh, mate…-

Gray hues

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be reality. You may just be dreaming…

His reflection…it couldn't be him…There was no serenity in his eyes…no rolling ocean in them to be lost in, no humorous smirk…it wasn't him…it wasn't what he remembered.

"Don't go tryin no funny stuff, just cause I'm cute n'all."

Kid was gone

Kid was gone

Kid was gone

Everything was gone

* * *

Serge slowly stood, making his way to the teleporter, he coudln't give up, the memmories. Serge slashed through a few more monster, despite his worsening condition.

Serge welcomed the familiar sensation of being sucked through the floor as he teleported upwards. Slowly Serge pushed open the once deaded doors, memories flashing silently before him; suddenly the pain slipped away, hot anger and remorse filling him instead. The door creaked slightly before swinging open, the rooms occupants all looked, anticipating a brave valiant handsome knight to enter, a hero…a bright,bravedetermined face, they simply expected Serge.

Serge entered, the shadows hiding him momentarily, then, when they slipped past, he wasn't a valiant knight anymore, not a completely handsome hero, his eyes held bags of purple beneath them, his hair was disheveled, clothes bloodied, and his eyes portrayed such bitter pain, it shocked them, Harle and Lynx both. They'd expected Serge, the Chrono Trigger, the one who kept everyone going, always with a smile, even when they knew they'd long lost him, it suddenly seemed so wrong, and as far fetched as it may seem, even Lynx felt a temporary pang of guilt for the crimes he'd done to cause this…the world was not to be like this…

Serge winced slightly, the pain and blood loss shooting to his brain, he almost collapsed, but he didn't…

He never collapsed…he was…the…chrono trigger…

More importantly, he was Serge…but Serge was lost…

Lynx stood stunned at the raggedly breathing Serge, he couldn't still be alive.

Serge stood strait, even though he felt his legs buckle in protest. Serge slowly made his way forward, hoping to maintain dignity, he wouldn't fall…not anymore. He wouldn't fail, not anymore, he wouldn't lose…not anymore.

"Serge…" Lynx couldn't find proper words to release what he needed to say, to fix the fact Serge hadn't died, he took a moment, one more moment, lost to the silence. "Come-come with me." Lynx took a step forward. "The villains get what they want, I've told you. You can get what you want too,simplyhelp me." Lynx smiled. "I give you one last chance." Serge dropped his swallow, practically throwing it aside, Lynx could see the furry in his eyes, the pain, everything, it was exploding out of him, it'd been building up for way too long...

"You're dead." Was all Serge needed to say, punching Lynx, who fell to the ground from the impact, Serge didn't need his weapon, and it surprised Lynx, that Serge, had enough strength to battle on…maybe he was immortal…maybe he was more.

"You wouldn't kill family, would you?" Lynx stuttered, for the first time in his life he was afraid, maybe ashamed. But his sort of evil wasn't persuaded easily, death would be the only remedy.

"What would you do?" Serge asked so coldly, so bluntly, it made Harle shiver. Lynx stood, wiping away blood.

"I can give you anything you desire, if you only help me, come with me." Lynx smirked once again, regaining his confidence. "I can give you it all back? Didn't you say you'd give the world to have it all back?" Lynx smirked, thinking he'd won. Serge smirked as well.

"Yea, I'd give the world…" Lynx sighed quietly in relief, "but," Lynx halted immediately as Serge continued. "The world is not mine to give." And for a moment his voice lightened, everything left them, and there was Serge, and this time he didn't go away so quickly. The determination in his cobalt eyes, and he let a cute half-smile escape him. Lynx suddenly felt unsure of himself.

"It doesn't matter, I have the key, all I need!" Lynx took a few steps back. "I'm the new fate." Lynx then chose to disappear. Serge stayed silent, absolutely still, it'd all be okay in the end…okay, huh, what a nice word...

The doors swung open again behind Serge, Harle's eyes hurriedly focused on the movement, Serge however, remained perfectly still.

"SERGE!" A voice yelled. "Are you alright, it was a bloodbath out there." Serge was silent.

"I told you not to get help Fargo." Serge chuckled slightly, ignoring the pain. He no longer felt it.

"I changed me mind, seeing this place creeped me out, and I worried." Fargo explained.

"I'm fine, go find everyone else, they must be locked up around her somewhere." Serge closed his eyes as he dismissed them, they argued but eventually cooperated, they hadn't yet learned the seriousness of his wounds. Harle remained only. One tear slipped from Serge's eyes before he opened them once again, turning to Harle. "I kept my promise. You're safe now." Serge stated, making his way to her. "I believe you have something to help me with." Harle sighed. No matter what path she chose she'd lose him…but at least he wasn't lost to all.

"Zis way…" Harle began walking away, Serge close behind. There was a deep silence as Harle showed Serge a spiraling staircase on one of the lower levels he'd never seen before. "So ze world is not yours Chrono Trigger?" Harle questioned, breaking the silence.

"No, it's all of ours." Serge answered. "And I'd already given my own little world."

"Your heart?" Harle offered, and Serge nodded in reply.

"My heart." Serge repeated in agreement beneath his breath.

"Moi haz given her heart as well…" Harle smiled painfully. "Zere iz only one thing moi wishes for." Harle sighed. "But zat is something she shan't get." Harle knew Serge would of said something like: "you can get anything you want if you set your mind to it," would of said that is, if he hadn't known what her one wish was, and hadn't known she wouldn't get it…for fact. Harle sighed. Harle also knew Serge was looking for words to make it all better, heal her, like he once might of, maybe he was just rusty, or maybe it was impossible to fix it, for he didn't get a chance to say anything. "This iz ze room." Harle tossed a set of keys to Serge, pointing out the proper door. Damn it, she wouldn't cry…she promised herself that much, she'd keep her dignity at least. Serge was still looking to fix it, she could almost see pity in his eyes…then he hugged her, and she felt her heart brake, because he was only doing it because he knew how much he was hurting her, he knew that was the only thing she'd ever get, because of pity maybe, but what hurt the most was the fact that this was really all she'd ever have, and that knowledge hurt horribly. Tears streamed down her face, even if she didn't want them to.

"Thank you." Serge whispered, Harle smiled, maybe all she'd ever have was enough…with that Serge was gone, rushing off to his precious Kid, off to save the day again. Like aty the orphanedge and with the Hydra humor. Harle let more tears trail down her face, smearing her mascarabefore she disappeared, Serge could find his way back, and it'd hurt too much to witness such a reunion.

Serge let the door fall open, out of his hands, seeing a tattered and bruised, worn and torn Kid sitting, chained to the wall behind her. Serge slowly walked to her, unlocking the handcuffs, thoroughly unpleased by the red marks they'd left. Kid stirred quietly. Serge told her that he'd never let anything happen to her again, no noe would ever, ever hurt her again, he'd always save her. Hepicked her up in his arms, and there she fell asleep, only halfway back to the S.S. Invincible.

Serge commanded they automatically leave for Guldove once entering the ship, ignoring the odd glancing everyone was giving to Kid and himself. He told them in such a Serge tone, they actually listened, without argue, besides, one of the dumbest things you could do was pick a fight with Serge when Kid was involved.

Serge took Kid to a bed downstairs, laying her down, doing his best to fix her wounds as best he could before they got to Guldove, and Doc, his simply bleed on, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Okay, so NEXT CHAP SOON. Sigh, now I just have to edit this…REVIEW…I hope this wasn't too hard to follow. Anyway in like the next chap or the one after that, Kid and Serge kiss! Yea.

And don't get me wrong I absolutely despise Harle, but I was so emotional writing this…and I started to feel bad for her…Leena has such an annoying personality that it doesn't happen with her, but with Harle you can tell that she genuinely does care deeply for Serge.


	17. Finally Truly Awakening

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

Okay so this isn't really all that important, but I wanted to get your attention. If you like this story, please go read and please review my other Kirges, they're shorter, and one chap only. Here is the list of them at the moment.

Theft

Don't Have To Be Strong

Eventually Isn't Here Yet

Damn It All 

Bloody Hell

Perpetual Skies Meself 

Guess

And there is one called: Search For The Blue-Haired Angel that I'll continue if I get enough reviews, and when I'm finished or at least almost finished with this chaptered fic. And the same thing goes for a chaptered fic called: Twisted Fate, though I may be more tempted to continue it.

P.S. I love Chrono Cross so damn much! Anyway, I'll probably too lazy to edit this, so this is all coming strait from my heart. This story will probably have like 20 something chapters, so you know. It isn't yet over, over halfway though.

Give The World

Chapter 17: Finally Truly Awake

Serge yawned, stretching slightly, the sun washing down upon him. He was rather stiff, though, it was only to be expected. Serge's neck cracked as he shifted, he'd slept in somewhat of an awkward position the previous night after all. He'd sat next to Kid's hospital bed, head rested on it, musing. The white sheets were still blinding. A warmth seemed to run through him as he gazed again at her childlike face, eyes closed peacefully, she'd fallen asleep in his arms and had only woken a few times, and only for a minute or so. Everyone had made the huge deal about everything that Serge knew they would, but first they let Doc bandage both him and Kid, Kid first, Serge refused to let them do anything with him until he was satisfyingly convinced him of Kid's prompting recover.

Serge smiled, a new light, maybe an old light. He could feel the wind rushing through his hair, see the memories…beaches, docks, hideaways…everything was as it should be, and he hadn't had to give the world. He had it back, almost, he had it right within his grasp, and he knew it could no longer slip away, it was comforting; a security, that was what his memories had turned into. No longer were they painful because he longed for them. Now they were joyful, simply because he'd once experienced them.

Another big fuss that'd came about was how wrong they thought Serge, or more so how wrong they thought it was for him to go off on such dangerous adventures all by himself. Along with the fact he refused to sleep in a proper bed, remaining loyal at Kid's bedside instead. Eventually they'd forced him to give in, but as soon as they left him be, he made a B-line to Kid. Serge was still anticipating the arrival of someone who'd noticed his leave. They'd come and be angry with him again. He didn't really care. While they'd made their fusses at him, he'd simply smiled, and shook his head, telling them he would be fine, the recent rarity of that smile had shut them up for a while, but a while was not the whole night.

Serge tore his gaze from Kid, seeing his pile of washed clothes in the corner; somehow they'd managed to salvage it. Serge stood, changing out of the uncomfortable clothes given to him, returning again to his normal attire. Kid would probably be happier to see him in that anyway. His bandaging only slightly altered the clothing, and he passed his reflection in a mirror. He still had indecent bags beneath his cobalt eyes, but at least they themselves were cobalt again. They weren't fading into some unknown gray, or held some immeasurable amount of suffering, they were Serge, almost they way they should be, and finally his hair fell in place correctly once more. Hey, not perfect, but it was most certainly a good start.

Serge passed his mirror reflection by, sitting back at Kid's bedside, arms resting on his knees, as he leaned against the wall. Serge looked down, his eyes trailing a wound running down his arm. He figured it should really be hurting him at the time being, though it did not. It was strange. He was sore, and felt a little weak, but nothing as major as it should have been in comparison to his many injuries. It wasn't that he was numb, more so he was so incredibly not numb, that he didn't feel it, he wasn't extraordinarily happy, but he wasn't depressed, and it seemed like the pain was just a havoc in his head, didn't affect him anymore. Or maybe it was just because he had Kid sitting next to him, the only person able to keep him going. Everything flooded constantly back to him.

There was a slight stirring beside Serge, who looked up instinctively, dropping the reminiscing of his mind. Kid's cerulean eyes starred at him. Silence. Silence. There was nothing to say. But Serge found condolence in the eyes before him, and wondered if they found the same in his.

"Serge! Dude, ya gotta stop running of like that." Doc's tone held slight frustration as he told this to Serge. Silence broken. Serge stood. "Dude!" Doc exclaimed. "You can't go walking around in your kinda condition."

"I'll be fine." Serge reassured, the humor evident in his voice.

"No dude, you should definitely be in bed. 100 in bed at all times starting last night." Doc argued.

"I was fine last night, I'm fine now." Serge explained patiently, verge of chuckling.

"Dude, no. You were not fine last night; you're not fine now, ok. I mean, you are and were a bloody mess." Doc began over to Serge, who shrugged. "I know you're the almighty hero and all of that but still." Doc sighed. "Next time you can go ahead and be fine okay, but this time that aint the case." Doc paused. "Actually you might be fine if you'd let us help."

"Get off it already." Serge rolled his eyes, glancing down at Kid, who'd most obviously been watching the scene.

"Serge-" Doc started, but was cut off by Kid.

"Leave the poor bloke alone." Kid let out a small chuckle; it was the first time she'd spoken yet. "He's obviously been through enough without all ya bloody fussin all round em." Kid sat up in bed. "I think ya need to be a lil more considerate of em." Doc's mouth dropped as if Kid had just uttered the most profound thing ever spoken. Serge chuckled.

"I just don't want him dying on us." Doc sighed. "I'm worried…I'm being considerate."

"Okay, well I'm sure Serge really appreciates it. Don't ya Serge?" Serge nodded to Kid's question. "See." Kid stated. Doc shrugged, looking away. "Okay, ya can leave now then." Doc looked up. "Bye." Doc rolled his eyes, then began to turn, but was stopped as Leena ran into the room, throwing herself into Serge full force. Kid growled, she'd wanted a _alone _time with him.

"Oh Serge. You've been so foolish!" Leena screamed dramatically. Serge swore he was turning at least a few shades of purple due to her insane grip.

"Leena-" Serge began.

"What if you'd died? Then what would I've done?" Leena asked, as though it'd ruin her entire life.

"Leena-" Kid began."

"I mean really, who'd I marry?" Leena questioned loudly.

"LEENA!" Kid and Serge both exclaimed.

"What?" Leena questioned in a dense tone.

"Get off me." Serge commanded. Leena complied but didn't look happy at all.

"I see…" Leena sniffled. "You don't care bout me, that it?" Leena glared at kid

"Sure Leena…whatever." Serge sighed. "Please go away." Leena looked furious.

"FINE!" Leena screamed, Serge was sure something was going to shatter. "YOU KNOW THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR MAKES ME REALLY THINK TWICE ABOUT MARRING YOU!" Leena screamed. Serge was willing to bet all of Guldove heard that one.

"Well that's okay, cause I never wanted to marry you." Serge mumble beneath his breath, Leena fortunately didn't hear his mumble, and instead of staying to further yell at him, just walked away. (I normally don't do AN's, but I had to say: GOD, I hate Leena!)

Serge shook his head in defeat. Kid smirked; no one had changed much so far. Korcha probably still wanted to marry her. Kid shivered at that last thought. At first she'd seen a lot of difference in Serge, but the longer she'd been there, the more it'd worn away. Doc gave Serge a pat on the shoulder before turning and leaving.

"Bitchy aint she?" Kid muttered, rousing a chuckle from Serge.

"As always." Serge agreed, sitting on the edge of Kid's bed.

"How's everyone? Korcha still stuck on me?" Kid inquired, shifting herself noiselessly in order to get a better view of Serge.

"Well, Korcha is definitely still stuck on you, and I'll let you see for yourself how everyone's doing…truthfully I don't really know." Serge shrugged.

"How come?" Kid wondered as to what could make Serge not the fountain of information about all their friends.

"Well, I didn't really keep in touch." Serge admitted, trying to seem normal about all of it. Kid found this a little odd.

"But ya the leader mate, that's what ya do, keep in touch, and keep us all together." Kid smiled. Seeing that depression that'd been there the first time she'd seen Serge again, she thought it'd been because of something Lynx said, and that it'd long left. She'd not really payed much attention to the bags beneath his eyes. It seemed that it still lurked inside him. Kid's eyes softened. Silence. "It's hard though, huh?" Kid suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Serge questioned, looking to Kid in wonder.

"Being the leader I mean." Kid still saw a bit of confusion in Serge's eyes, but all in all she saw a lot of agreement as well. "I'd stress me out way too much for me own good." Serge nodded. "I mean I'd just go round tellin everyone to help me or I'd kick their arses so hard they'd kiss da moons…wouldn't bother with da whole befriendin thing." Serge chuckled a bit.

"And that's why you're Kid." Serge stated. "I keep them going, and you keep me going. Cause you're right, it is stressful, I need someone to take my mind off things now and then." Kid smiled, remembering him telling her she kept him going through it all before…almost a year passed. "You're good at distracting people." Kid took it as a compliment.

"It all comes with da thief mentality." Kid stated, bringing a hand over her heart, as though it was some sort of religion. Serge laughed.

"I-" Serge began, but stopped himself abruptly, he'd almost said it…without even realizing, it'd come so naturally…well he did love her…after all.

"Ya what?" Kid inquired, he'd gotten her curiosity up. Serge was silent…look at the mess he was getting himself into, he had to wait until her life was settled again, before he could come in bringing things that just might make it hard for her. After all if she didn't feel the same, she wouldn't want to hurt him. Serge thought desperately for a subject change.

"Hey!" Korcha was beaming. Serge smirked, definite subject change. Korcha grinned at Kid, who instead looked to be rather repulsed. When Korcha wasn't looking, kid made a gagging gesture. Serge shook his head; at least this would be entertaining. Korcha might start to do things that pissed Serge off though, and that was his only worry, even if he was more Serge than before, his tempter and depression were still there under the surface, they could break anytime. He was still partly irritable, and that might cause his tempter to fly of the charts, and he really didn't need a beaten up Korcha at the time.

"Hey." Kid responded mockingly, in such a high level of false enthusiasm, Korcha didn't catch on though, that didn't surprise Serge much. Korcha always had been rather dense, and slow to take the hint.

"How are you feeling?" Korcha's tone suddenly shifted from enthusiastic to concerned, the change momentarily paralyzed both Kid and Serge from saying anything.

"Um…I'm fine…" Kid replied blankly. "Actually me and Serge had somewhere we were going." Kid nodded. "I need to change. Korcha. Out." Kid commanded. Korcha was quick to comply. Damn…the subject change had been forced to leave…

Kid stood shakily.

"Whoa, Kid, you really shouldn't be up." Serge found his hands on Kid's waist to help her stand.

"I'm fine." Kid stated as she looked up at Serge, mimicking him. Serge gave her a glare.

"Seriously Kid." Serge didn't want anything happening to her so damn soon.

"Seriously." Kid nodded. Serge sighed. "You can make sure I don't get meself killed alright." Serge sighed again…peer pressure, that was what this was. "Alright?" Kid said it questioningly, but Serge knew it was truly a demand in disguise.

"Alright." Serge agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, so where's me clothes?" Serge really didn't like this. "Well?" Kid asked again. Peer Pressure. Serge pointed in her clothing's direction. Kid smiled.

"Bout time ya came round." Kid smirked. "I really am okay ya know." Kid began walking away, her hair swaying behind her. Serge had really missed her…suddenly. Her hair of all things had made him realize it once again. Maybe the way she walked in general, confident and proud, she had a little too much attitude maybe. Serge loved her for it.

When Kid was dressed in her normal outfit, Serge couldn't help but smirk. So much like old days…they were even all bandaged like they always seemed to be. Serge saw Kid smirk back at him.

Everything would really be okay in the end, he knew that now. And even if it was leaning towards a bad ending once again, Serge wouldn't let it. Never would he let anything pull this shit on him again.

Everything he'd been through…

Loss…

Betrayal…

Love…

Misery…

Blood…

Deception…

Hate…

Don't believe in everything you see. It may not be a reality. You may just be dreaming.

But Serge was wide-awake now.

Chap 18 should be up soon, like I said this will end up having 20 something chaps in it total. Next chap should be total fluff, though it probably wont be too long. But ya never know, sometimes I surprise myself. And like I said I didn't bother to edit this, so it comes directly from my head, and in some occasions heart.

ANNA


	18. Confessions

I'm updating again! Yay! I have a lot of thing I want and need to do. I can't balance all this fan fiction shit and my own personal obligation to my own stories and poems…sigh…but I like writing fan fiction…it's what I do when I'm looking for a reason to be lazy. I don't have to work hard with fan fics…cause they aint as important to me…but damn it, I'm starting to do ones that **are** important to me. Sigh…

Also I've given myself a deadline for when I'll be finishing this fic: May 6th, cause that will officially mean I've been writing this thing a year…and I have to have it done by then. Also I started Exporting and editing old chapters…I'm so ashamed…I used to suck so bad…I still suck…but only I don't _as_ bad anymore.

Give The World

Chapter 18: Confessions

Serge sat on the white hospital sheets. Doc determined to find something deathly wrong with him. Serge was beginning to grow annoyed with it. Doc had taking his pulse at least 50 times now. He swore that Serge had to be internally dying somewhere. That there was absolutely no way he could still be up and moving with his kind of injuries. Earlier that day he'd caught Serge and Kid out of bed racing around Guldove, and he hadn't liked that one bit. He'd lectured Serge about responsibility, and about how even if he didn't care what injuries he suffered, Kid wasn't to well off either, and that he should be more disciplinary for _both _their sakes. Serge had shrugged it off, rolling his eyes along with Kid, who now sat pouting beside him. Upset with Doc for ruining all their fun.

It was late, and most were home, children in bed. The scariest thing was Doc had been examining Serge and Kid both since he'd caught them in their unruly behavior, which was nearly 2 hours past. Serge thought personally that he'd been scolded enough already.

"Look." Serge growled. "I'm fine." Kid could hear the great deal of frustration in Serge's voice. She'd already noted earlier that he'd adapted to a few anger problems. For everyone but her he was easily irritated, and she could tell Doc was certainly making matters of his safety in grave danger.

"Chill dude…whatever…I just don't wanna see ya hurt, man…that's all…" Doc waved his hands in front of himself protectively. Serge glanced at Kid skeptically.

"Well you don't need to worry, okay?" Serge wasn't really asking.

"Fine, die if you want dude." Doc shoved his hands in his pocket announcing that he was going home.

"You really need to chill though Serge, seriously." Kid stated.

"I know…" Serge mumbled in return. Kid didn't know how much had happened, but she knew it wasn't good. The door slammed, imploring Doc's fitful leave.

"C'mon!" Kid exclaimed, jumping up from her bed. Serge gazed at her in confusion.

"Where am I coming to?" Serge questioned. "We aren't supposed to leave Kid!" Serge called, but Kid had already left. Serge sighed. Her fiery spirit had taken flight again. But this really was all he'd ever wanted, ever needed. She could keep him going. Serge let a smile bless his lips before following.

Once Serge stepped out the door Kid was already plopping down on the edge of the dock, shoes laying behind her, her toes barely brushing the lapping ocean waves. Serge smiled fully for once. Kicking off his own shoes, Serge sat down next to Kid, gazing into the ocean with eyes a mirror reflection.

"**We're** gonna get in trouble and **I'm **gonna blame it all on you…saying that you corrupted my innocent saintly mind." Kid laughed at Serge's words.

"Fine…I'll say that **I'm **a evil devil child and take all the blame for **our **actions if that's what you want." Serge laughed at Kid's words.

"Then we have a deal." Serge announced, kid looking at him the same time as he turned to look at her.

"Right." Kid agreed. Silence. Serge couldn't help but smiling. He finally had her back. A nagging voice in his head reminded him of all the times he'd told himself he'd tell her how he felt. First before the Time Devourer…than he decided after the Time Devourer…assuming of course there wo_uld_be a after the Time Devourer. There hadn't been…till now. Serge tried to convince himself that didn't count cause it was a year ago. But the nagging voice wouldn't shut up…and he knew it was right…and eventually his conscience joined in. The same conscience he'd long thought dead. Ever so slyly Serge let his arm fall behind Kid as he leaned back on his palms.

"Kid?" Serge began. Kid looked over to him.

"Yea?" Kid replied, awaiting an answer. Serge sighed, looking into her sky blue eyes. Serge found his arms wrapping around her, he _was_ going to say he loved her, but it hadn't turned out that way, instead he'd simply pulled her into an embrace, kissing her. Kid was half sitting in his lap, yet to move. Serge started to pull away, to possibly apologize, but stopped when Kid pushed him over, kissing him back. The docks were cold against his back but the girl on top of him was quite the opposite, and the reality of the situation made him smile into the kiss. Kid pulled away just long enough to say:

"I love you too mate." Serge hadn't even told her he loved her, she just knew. Serge's arms wrapped tighter around Kid, encouraged by her attitude. He swore that Lynx couldn't ever do anything to destroy his life again, this heaven couldn't shatter. There were footsteps, the heaven shattered. Kid quickly jumped off Serge, and he himself sat up. Both trying to regulate their breathing. Doc stood there, looking highly disapproving.

"You two coulda just told me if you needed some alone time, ya know." Doc said with a smirk. Serge and Kid both looked away blushing.

"Um…a…" Serge felt like hurting Doc…but only mildly. Serge rubbed the back of his neck. "Right…" Serge stood, helping Kid up, starting off to the hospital again, then Leena and Korcha came running up.

"I heard you two were running off again!" Leena scolded. Serge let out a deep sigh, realizing how pissed Leena would be if she knew the full extent of the situation, then realized how upset Korcha would be if **he **knew the full extent of the situation. Serge and Kid looked at each other before cracking up. Serge thought if eh laughed any harder he'd fall over. Doc was covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his own chuckles. Korcha and Leena however were not informed and just stood perplexed. Serge and Kid grabbed their shoes, pushed passed them, returning into their hospital room.

"No more running off you two!" Doc yelled as they came in. "I will hold off any trespassers for ya though!" Doc offered, his words forming into laughter.

"That was interestin." Kid mumbled.

"You should of done something." Serge gave Kid a playful shove.

"What'd ya want me to do?" Kid chuckled, shoving him back. "Say: yer nice n' all Korcha but I really don't think this relationship is gonna work out…cause your kinda nauseatin and say CHA way to much?" Serge laughed, nodding slowly. Kid roller her eyes. "That's what I though. I'll give him that lecture later. Like tomorrow."

"Yea let him down easy." Kid nodded. Serge remembered the boat incident "Oh that's right…"

"Hm?" Kid questioned, plopping down on Serge's bed.

"I kinda stole his boat…and busted it." Sere gave an innocent smile. Kid laughed.

"His boat is his life."

"Well then I guess I murdered it…" Serge sighed. "It crashed into Fargo's boat."

"Ouch…" Kid made a wincing face.

"Yea, I had to jump ship…it was scary." Serge nodded, agreeing with himself, then layed down next to Kid.

"Sounds like a horror movie." Kid mockingly sympathized with a yawn, snuggling up to Serge.

OMG! THAT WAS BY FAR THE ABOSOLUTE POSITIVELY WORST BIT OF FLUFF I'VE EVER WRITEN. I can't believe I sucked so back…I wanted to get this chap up but had abso-fuckin-lutely NO inspiration…I can't believe how much shit that was…fuck…I'm so ashamed **runs into darkened shadowed corner** I hate myself


	19. Hijacked Fiance

Hey, I just began editing this, and I'm so ashamed…it sucked…I kinda wanna stop writing it or delete it or something…but I wont…I'll just re-edit it a couple thousand times at different stages of my life…sigh…but I will finish this story if it kills me. (Which is likely)

And plus I'm now slacking off…and this other story I've been writing I said I'd post a new chap every four days tops…think I did that? Nope, it's been near a month since I posted on that…I hate authors who do this shit…but of course I'm one of them…I'm too young for such stressful commitments. From now on I'm pre-writing the whole chaptered fic before starting on the posting thing…

I just have to get the 6 or so chaptered stories I'm already working on finished. I've over-loaded myself thoughtlessly; it's my own fault.

Give The World

Chapter 19: Hijacked Fiancé

Serge awoke to a series of jabs to the ribs. Slowly opening his eyes he gave a confused glare at Korcha.

"Go away…" Serge mumbled, rolling over, finding Kid. Serge awoke a little more, giving Korcha second glance. He didn't look pleased to say the least.

"That's **my** fiancé." Korcha growled. Sere rolled his eyes, sitting up.

"She isn't going to marry you Korcha." Serge mumbled groggily. "I thought ou got that by now." Kid shifted slightly in her sleep.

"And I suppose you're gonna whisk her away like a did with my boat!" Korcha yelled, awaking Kid fully. Serge sighed, glancing at Kid, who was sitting up as well.

"Yea, about your boat…" Serge yawned.

"Yea what about my boat?" Korcha demanded. "Where is it?" Serge could see kid smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Well it's kinda…" Serge paused, "dead…sorry." Serge shrugged.

"What CHA mean dead?" Korcha exclaimed. Serge sighed.

"It had and incident with the S.S. Invincible, that's all." Serge explained calmly.

"Incident?" Korcha questioned in confusion.

"Well, more like a collision actually…" Korcha's eyes narrowed. "Well you can imagine what happened." Serge stretched.

"YOU CRASHED MY BOAT!"

"It was an accident." Serge defended. "I'm sorry…I wont do it again."

"YOU CAN'T DO IT AGAIN, IT'S ALREADY GONE!"

"Good point." Serge nodded. Doc chuckled; Serge hadn't even noticed he'd come in. Serge stood up, stretching, helping Kid up and they started to leave.

"YOU CAN'T HIJACK MY FIANCE TOO!" Korcha demanded. Doc laughed.

"You're to late with that Korcha." Doc warned in between chuckles. Korcha glared at Serge, than abruptly ran over to pry Kid away.

"Get offa me!" Kid yelled angrily when Korcha grabbed her arm. "Hey!" Kid yelled, punching Korcha, who of course promptly stumbled backwards.

"But…but Kid…" Korcha stuttered.

"I'm not marring you." Kid smirked. "I thought you knew it was just a hoax to get your boat." Korcha frowned. He looked hurt. Kid didn't care and continued to walk off. Serge stayed just long enough to catch the determination flicker through Korcha's eyes. Something went off in Serge's head, saying something about how it was gonna be an interesting day.

Oh my god…I'm such a bitch…this was a short chapter…I kill people who write such short chapters…kill me if I don't post another chapter soon to make up, k? e-mail me telling me how I'm a dumb whore who needs to WRITE, and damn fast too.

**I can't believe anyone even reads my shit…I'm on 23 fav lists, which is amazing considering like the last time a checked, (bout 3 days ago) I was on 19…rolls eyes Made me happy though, but feel bad too cause how much I neglect fanfics……oh well…**

**What makes me happier is that on I'm on 39 fav lists…I wanna be on 40! Someone come fav me! Please…? **


	20. Restless Dream

**Hey again. I'd like to quickly thank ACCL for so much encouragement, though I have a question for them. What's your actual penname, I'd like to read some of your work, or do you not registered at Fanfiction yet and are going to do so soon. Lol…if I know you or something…or have forgotten please forgive my idiocy, it comes to harass me quite frequently I'm sorry. I'd like to read your Chrono Cross fanfic whenever you write it. And of course so humbly review. (Beams) anyway I'll try to not let this chap be so short.** **Oh and I'm now on 41 fav lists (on so you know. Nods **

Give the World

Chapter 20: Restless Dream

Kid and Serge hurried down the bustling streets of Guldove. Doc had long since abandoned trying to keep them locked up in their rampage of freedom.

"Where are we going?" Serge questioned laughingly as Kid pulled him down the street.

"I dunno yet." Kid responded with a shrug. "Into hidin maybe?" Kid suggested.

"You're crazy." Serge stated, still with a slight smile gracing his lips. He'd been frowning for far too long.

"I know mate, I know." Kid agreed, her run not relenting any as she pushed her way roughly through a small crowd of people. Serge sighed happily. It was nice having her back. The fire of her spirit warmed him.

For a while Serge had feared that his personality would of changed so drastically she wouldn't even really be able to think of him as Serge anymore. That like to so many other people-even himself-he wasn't Serge anymore. He was still a little scared. Kid wouldn't abandon him though, or so he hoped at least.

Kid finally halted when she spotted a secluded area behind a hut, on the very edge of a dock. The sea water almost came to the top of the slanted dock.

"So we're in hiding, now what?" Serge asked, intently skeptical, crossing his arms.

Kid stopped to kiss Serge before passing him, giving a hint as to what they'd be doing, before proceeding to further explain herself. Serge's arms dropped from their crossed position across his chest as she walked over and plopped down at the edge of the dock, legs crossed so she wouldn't get wet.

"I've been gone for a while now." Kid paused, giving a narrowed glance at Serge, "**Someone** needs to catch me up." Kid emphasized the "someone" in her sentence.

Serge gave a shallow chuckle, watching Kid's ponytail sway with the passing of motion and wind before placing himself besides her, using the same tactics to avoid getting soaked.

Kid turned to look at Serge, bent over slightly for better view. Her eyes shinning in a replica of the skies behind her; it was cloudless and beautiful. She had a softly curious look to her fair childish face, her lips slightly parted. Serge smiled, then looked to the view ahead of him.

"There's a lot to tell…"

"I'm willin to listen." Serge turned back to Kid briefly.

"That's what you say now." Serge warned playfully, Kid laughing a little.

Serge rubbed the back of his neck, casting his gaze down to the sea. There was a lot to tell; a lot he didn't want to. But she deserved an explanation. Maybe he could avoid anything personal until later.

"As you know Lynx is back again…I don't know hoe though." Serge thought about asking Kid if she knew anything. It seemed she would given her previous situation, but he quickly decided against it. It was a touchy subject. It wasn't just that Kid may be touchy either, Serge was. He still felt like a failure. Besides, they were going to have a meeting soon, Serge knew that much, and she'd have to explain then, might as well not make her do it twice.

"I mean, what's been going on in your life." Serge gave Kid a nervous glance, then returned his gaze to the sea, restlessly tugging on what he assumed a frayed rope beside him. **He** wasn't a good subject.

"Well…" Serge paused; he couldn't deny her the details no matter how grim they may be. But neither could he flat out tell her how he'd ended up being for so long. Serge knew Kid would never think of him as a monster. And she'd know he was the way because, in a way, her. Because he couldn't' handle being without her. He could tell her that.

But she could blame herself…

And there always was that slight, measly chance that she _would _change her mind of who he was, what he was. That she would think of him different. Or pity him…so many things that could go wrong.

"For one I inherited a home…all to myself…" Serge sighed. Start slow, maybe he could even avoid the subject if he tried hard enough. But avoiding things never turned out well. He'd avoided telling her how he felt for so long, and then she'd been taken away.

"That's good." Kid smiled.

"In a way…" Serge twisted uncomfortably where he sat. He didn't want to get into things that'd happened. His life had taken a miserable twist for the worst. He was miserable…he was different. Kid seemed a little confused at his less then enthusiastic reply. Then she noticed the he'd said "inherited a home," as in someone died.

"I'm sorry…" Kid mumbled. She could never really get things right with him. Couldn't read his mind, or unconsciously just know what was right to say. She was never good with words, or feelings.

His mom had died, he'd gotten the house…yes it'd been kinda shitty.

"I'm an orphan now…" Serge just realized it then. He didn't include Lynx as a father. It was strange though; Kid was really an orphan too. Serge hadn't realized it till then. Serge could sense Kid grimace beside him, not because of the reminder of what she was, but because now she knew _who _it was that'd died.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Serge cut Kid off. "A lot of bad has happened. More than the good. Starting off with loosing you." There was a pause. "But now I have you back." The water Serge sated at rippled, then cleared, showing him his reflection. The bags beneath his eyes had begun to disappear. His eyes, literally, lightened. His hair fell the way it used to, joyously carried by the cool breeze. He seemed…looked…happy. Was that a smile? "I'm okay now." Serge looked back up to Kid, sincerity flaring into his voice. his strong, deep, confident voice. Serge's voice. The one that held so much power and comfort. "I've been living in my own nightmare for so long." Serge smiled. He really was okay now; it'd all be okay. Not in the way that people try to soothe you with pretty syllables, but really okay. And he was light again, whole. "Thanks for waking me up…" Kid didn't know how to react to this. She wasn't good with words. So she just smiles, smiled as the wind stole them from every broken hearted restless dream.

**See ya all later. I know that all my chaps are short, I'm really sorry. But I was going to make this one longer, but decided to cut it off here. Good thing is though, I've already started on the 21st chap now. It seems weird to me that there is even that many chaps. Whatever. ** **You know what I want. Reviews. Please. I don't ask for much. When I wrote this fic I was gonna update every 1 review. Though of course that didn't happen cause I was lazy. But if I do get reviews you either make me feel guilty enough to write, or inspired enough. Either way I write. **


	21. Short Shit

Sorry it's takin so damn long for me to update. I'm just…not so enthusiastic about figuring out how I'm going get this end to work. There's only a few more chaps left…it's hard to close a story though…sigh…I don't even like the story that much…so humbly forgive me if the rest of this story is well…um…shit…

OH and I said I wanted to have this finished the 6th which was Friday, its now the 26th? Which means I should die… its been a year I've been writing this fic now so…arg…I still have a few chaps left…and I'm only writing this for a few people…like ACCL and maybe Glacorious (if I spelled that right)…sigh… Even though these are like my two fav reviewers…I find it hard convincing myself it's worth putting myself through this work just for a few, though important people.

And I noticed previously when I was talkin bout fav lists, this site wouldn't let me say it right so here I go.  
I'm on 51 on Fiction press, which is the original writing sight, your own shit.  
And I'm on 27 on this site, so there, hopefully that worked.

Give the World

Chapter 21:

The rest of the day was spent running around like everything was back to normal. Back to the year before, when they'd still been out adventuring. And Serge realized in time, it could all be back to normal. Sure they wouldn't exactly be constantly in that lethal excitement the frozen flame had brought back then, and the Chrono Cross, but he'd have everyone, have himself. All he had to do was deal with the remaining havoc. Besides his life so recently seemed to have a knack for attracting odd adventures. Maybe it was just part of having Kid around.

They ran across a few people, Orlha, Leah, along with some others. They even had to dodge Korcha and Leena now and then. It was always interesting. They didn't really know why they escaped from them. It just felt right. Fun. Like children playing pretend spies, having to keep out of sight in the shadows.

Eventually they were informed of a meeting that was to be held later at the Manor, but they tried to postpone thoughts of reality. Exiling Lynx from their minds completely. They would live in today. Not tomorrow. Not yesterday. And yeah, eventually it would catch up with them. But eventually wasn't here yet. Maybe eventually wouldn't have to come…

Wishful thinking… 

Eventually however was forced upon them, as the last rays of the sun were touching down.

It appeared some genius had found out where Lynx was going, while Serge and Kid were running around. Serge felt a little bad for making them do all the work suddenly. But really he did enough of it, right? Lynx was trying to do something with the ruins of Chronopolis, something about becoming the new fate…Serge found that highly unoriginal.

IMPORTANT 

So you people know, I really doubt I'm gonna be able to get through the like final few chapters of this story…I mean seriously, not joking here. So please don't be too angry with me…this is so shit…god…

And I know this is a short chap but I'm so uninspired, and that's what happens when I'm uninspired…shit…shit shit shit happens, and short shit too.

And if I do manage to continue with this it'll be damn choppy…and take along time too…so if that's what you want tell me…it'll still take a while though…


End file.
